DEAR LOVE (REMAKE) CANCELED
by fifioluluge
Summary: [CANCELED] Menyukai pacar sahabat sendiri itu? Tanyakan saja pada Luhan bagaimana rasanya. Bisakah Luhan melupakan orang yang tidak boleh dicintainya itu? Atau Ia menemukan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. HUNHAN/FANTAO/KRISHAN/HUNTAO. WARNING : GS for Uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Love**

Menyukai pacar sahabat sendiri itu? Tanyakan saja pada Luhan bagaimana rasanya. Bisakah Luhan melupakan orang yang tidak boleh dicintainya itu? Atau Ia menemukan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya. HUNHAN/FANTAO/KRISHAN/HUNTAO

**Ini Remake dari Novel yang judulnya "Dear Love" By Princess SW**

Luhan POV

Kadang-kadang aku bosan dengan keadaanku

Aku bosan dengan kehidupan sekolah

Bosan dengan kehidupan sekitarku

Bahkan bosan dengan diriku sendiri

Aku seperti sedang menonton film tentang diriku sendiri yang alurnya begitu lamban

Dan ceritanya sangat monoton

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada seisi dunia

Kenapa hidup ini begitu membosankan?

Kata temanku, Tao, ada 2 hal yang membuatku cepat bosan.

**Pertama,** katanya aku ini orangnya terlalu seommak dan serius dalam pelajaran. Ah, tidak juga. Malah Kadang menurutku aku ini masih lumayan santai dibanding murid-murid yang lain. Prestasiku memang baik di semua mata pelajaran, tapi aku benar-benar bukan kutu buku.

Lalu **kedua,** kata Tao karena aku belum punya pacar. Yaa...aku memang belum pernah pacaran selama ini. Bukannya aku tidak mau atau tidak tertarik, tapi sebenarnya karena aku belum siap. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi...karena aku belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang tidak boleh aku cintai.

Author POV

Kriiinnnggg!

Bel sekolah tanda pulang membuyarkan semua lamunan Luhan. Kim seongsaenim memberi kata-kata penutup untuk pelajaran Biologi hari ini, tapi Luhan sedikitpun tidak menyimak. Ia menyimpan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

Di hari Senin yang cerah ini Luhan memutuskan untuk lebih banyak bersantai di rumah, sekedar refreshing. Pelajaran-pelajaran di sekolah benar-benar membosankan dan membuatnya hampir sinting. Yang ia mau sekarang hanya pulang, tidur siang, lalu...hm...lalu...

"Luhan, Chankaman!"

Langkah Luhan di koridor langsung terhenti. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang hanya karena mendengar suara itu. Oh no...itu dia... Tapi Luhan menoleh dengan cepat, menatap wajah si pemilik suara itu dengan senyum manis yang setengah mati deommaatnya sewajarnya mungkin.

"Hai Kris."

Sekedar catatan, Kris bukan namja biasa. Ia luar biasa. Selain punya tampang cakep yang jauh di atas rata-rata, ia bintang basket sekolahan, punya senyum memikat yang secermelang iklan odol, dan juga tatapan mata 1000 watts. Ia tipikal namja idola setiap yeoja-yeoja sekolahan.

Ya, ia-lah Kris. Satu-satunya namja yang mengisi hati Luhan.

"Kau tidak lupa rencana kita malam ini, kan?"

"Hah? Rencana?" Luhan kelihatan 'agak' kaget.

_Mana mungkin aku lupa._

"Kau lupa? Kita kan mau belajar bareng di rumahmu. Kau sudah janji mau ngajarin aku kimia. Iya kan?"

"Ooh itu, ne aku ingat. Jam 7 ya."

Kris dan Luhan tidak sekelas, tapi mereka sering belajar bareng di rumah Luhan. Hanya saja biasanya mereka bukan cuma berdua, masih ada yang satu lagi.

"Halo semuanya..." seorang yeoja manis bermata panda dan berpostur tubuh sintal menghampiri mereka.

Dengan santai ia mengamit lengan Kris mesra, " Lagi ngomongin apaan nih?"

Oh yeah, kenalkan, inilah Tao, teman baik Luhan sejak SD. Sekaligus pacar resmi Kris. Kalau ada namja paling favorit di sekolah, biasanya juga ada yeoja paling favorit.

Nah, Tao-lah yeoja itu. Tidak sulit kan membayangkan seperti apa sosok seorang yeoja favorit?

"Nanti malam aku mau ke rumah Luhan. Biasalah, besok ada ulangan kimia. Kau mau ikut?"

"Hmmm..." Tao mencibir, "Ne. Daripada sendirian di rumah, mendingan ke rumah Luhan sih. Tapi aku boleh kan bawa VCD? Bagaimana kalo abis belajar kita pergi dugem?"

Luhan melotot ke arahnya.

"Kurasa itu artinya tidak setuju?" Tao tertawa ringan, "Aduh, santailah, Luhan. Aku kan paling gak suka belajar. Ya siapa tau aja kita bisa seneng-seneng abis itu."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Begitulah Tao, selalu menyuruhnya santai.

Tao bukan tipe yeoja yang suka dengan paham 'bersusah-susah dulu baru bersenang- senang kemudian', ia penganut setia paham 'bersenang-senang dulu baru bersenang-senang lagi kemudian'.

Tipe yeoja manja, tapi tak ada seorang pun yang keberatan memanjakannya. Kadang Luhan pun terlalu memanjakannya.

Tao dan Kris resmi pacaran sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Luhan masih ingat betul kapan. Tepatnya hari Minggu, pagi-pagi buta jam 4 Tao mengirim sms singkat :

**Telpon aku sekarang juga. Penting! Darurat!**

Luhan langsung menyamber telepon kamarnya dengan was-was, takut kalau sesuatu menimpa teman baiknya. Tapi begitu Tao mengangkat teleponnya, yang pertama kali terdengar justru suara tawa disusul jeritan.

"Kris datang ke rumahku semalam! Dia nembak aku, Lu! Kris nembak aku! KRIS!"

Saat itu Luhan merasa tangan, kakinya, oh tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Suara tawa Tao rasanya semakin lama semakin menghilang. Lantai tempatnya berpijak seakan-akan berubah menjadi rawa yang siap membenamkannya hidup-hidup.

Saat itu Luhan tahu, dunianya yang penuh dengan Kris sudah hancur. Namja yang ia sukai malah jadian dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri. Adakah yang lebih mengerikan dari itu?

Jam 7.30 malam di rumah Luhan

Mereka semua terdiam di dalam kamar Luhan. Luhan seommak membuat soal-soal kecil untuk Kris, sementara Kris konsentrasi menghafal rumus. Tao hanya tiduran di ranjang sambil nonton VCD sewaannya.

Beberapa kali Tao melirik mereka berdua, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Duuuhhh...aku bosan nihh."

"Krisss, Keluar YUKKK!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Nanti" jawab Kris singkat.

"Huh!"

Tiba-tiba telepon di kamar Luhan berdering. Luhan mengambil gagang telpon wireless-nya dan langsung keluar kamar.

"Yeobseo?"

"Yeobseo? Bisa bicara dengan Luhan?"

"Ne, Luhan di sini. Nuguseo?"

"Oh, ini Luhan ya? Hai, apa kabar?"

Luhan mengeryit heran. Siapa sih nih?

"Oh ya, kau kan tidak kenal aku. Aku temannya Tao. Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Maaf menganggu, tadinya aku telpon ke rumah Tao, tapi kata eommanya dia lagi di rumahmu trus katanya Tao gak bawa HP. Lalu aku dikasih nomermu, Eommanya bilang telpon ke sini aja."

Luhan makin bingung.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Tao?"

"Oh ya, tunggu bentar." Luhan menutup mulut gagang telponnya.

Baru saja ia mau memanggil Tao, Tao sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kamarnya. Wajahnya jutek.

"Aku sumpek di dalam kamar terus! Apa tidak ada heommaran lain? Aku tahu Kris besok ada ujian dan kau lagi seommak ngajarin dia. Tapi gimana kalo kita tinggalin dia bentar, kita bisa ke supermarket beli makanan."

Luhan menyodorkan gagang teleponnya, "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Eommaku ya? Ya ampun! Aku kan sudah bilang malem ini gak ngerayep ke mana-mana, masak gak percaya sih aku ke rumahmu?! Pergi bentar langsung dicariin!"

"Bukan, dari temanmu."

Tao tercengang, "Hah? Ini kan rumahmu?"

"Justru itu aku juga bingung. Namanya Oh Sehun."

Tiba-tiba Tao membelalak. Kaget campur senang, "Astaga, Oh Sehun? Sini cepat!"

Secepat kilat Tao berlari ke arah Luhan dan menyambar gagang telponnya,

"Uhm...Yeobseo? Nugu?"

"….."

"Sehun? Sehun yang mana ya?" Tao terkikik pelan menatap Luhan.

"…"

"Ohhhh...Sehun yang itu? Yang ketemu di kampus itu ya? Iya...iya...aku ingat. Kok bisa telpon ke sini? Ohhh gitu. Iya, aku lagi di rumah temanku. Biasalah, belajar. Besok aku tidak ada ujian, tapi aku kan emang suka belajar bareng temen. Asah otak dong, biar tambah pinter."

Luhan tersenyum geli. Ia mulai penasaran siapa sih Oh Sehun itu. Katanya ketemu di kampus.

Tao melirik sekilas pada Luhan yang berdiri mematung , kemudian mengibas-ngibas tangannya. Sana pergi...nguping aja!

Luhan beralih ke dapur, ia mengambil sekotak orange juice dingin dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas kosong. Sambil meneguk juice pelan-pelan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara percakapan Tao dan namja bernama Sehun itu.

"Ah kamu bisa aja! Idih amit-amit deh. Enggak lah, aku belum punya pacar."

GLEK

Luhan meneguk tetesan terakhir juice-nya dengan kaget. Reflek, ia pasang kuping tajem-tajem.

"Kau sendiri gimana? Udah punya pacar belum?" Tao terdiam sebentar,"eh...gimana ya...kayaknya juga belom punya deh."

Lalu tertawa,"Tuh kan! Jahat ih...ngaku-ngakunya udah punya. Wah, berarti kita samasama gak ada pacar dong?"

Luhan keluar dari dapur, ditatapnya Tao dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Tao langsung menyadarinya, ia mengecilkan suaranya,"Hun, aku dipanggil temanku noh. Iya...mau mulai belajar lagi. Nanti malem kita sms-smsan aja ...iya...aku senang kok ditelpon. He-eh...bye, Sehun."

Begitu telepon ditutup, Tao menarik nafas panjang perlahan-lahan dan diam sesaat. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, berlari dan memeluk Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Sehun meneleponku! Asiiikk!"

Luhan melepaskan cengkraman Tao," Sehun siapa sih?"

Tao mengintip ke pintu kamar Luhan, memastikan Kris tidak ada di situ mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Lalu ia buru-buru menarik Luhan ke ruang tamu yang sepi.

Dengan gaya khas ABG lagi jatuh cinta dan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri Tao menjawab, "Oh Sehun. Namja paling keren di kampus Oppaku!"

"Se..Sehun apa?"

"Kemarin aku iseng main ke kampus oppaku. Lagi asik-asik makan di kantin eh...tiba-tiba dia dateng nyamperin aku, ngajak kenalan. Oppaku sih tidak kenal dia, tapi katanya dia itu makhluk paling kece sekampus. Semua yeoja juga ngiler ama dia."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu dia minta nomer telponku. Ya gengsi dong kalo langsung kasih nomer HP. Aku jual mahal dikit lah, kasih nomer telpon rumah dulu. Biasa lah, taktik biar gak dianggep naksir balik. Dan dia bener-bener telpon, Lu! Aku gak nyangka!"

"Aku tadi dengar.."

Tao memotong dengan pekikan pelan,"Kyaaa...Sehun telepon aku...aih..kayak mimpi aja. Kau belum liat dia sih, pokoknya ganteng banget!"

"Iya tapi.."

"Denger-denger dia bawa Mercy ke kampus. Appanya bos perusahaan apa gitu, trus eommanya sering keluar negri. Gimana yeoja-yeoja gak ngiler coba?"

"Tadi aku denger dikit, kau bilang ke dia kalau kau belum punya pacar."

"So what?"

"Memangnya Kris itu bukan pacarmu?"

Tao tertawa sebentar,"Ya ampun, Lu. Memangnya aku harus bilang ke Sehun kalau aku sudah punya Kris? Bisa-bisa mundur dong dia? Aku memang sudah punya pacar, tapi boleh kan aku punya temen baru?"

"Maksudmu gebetan baru?" Luhan menatapnya dengan gusar.

"Kau ini dari dulu gak bisa berubah ya?! Udah punya pacar, tetep aja kegatelan sama namja lain. Dulu kau putus sama Key juga gara-gara naksir Minho kan? Terus pacar yang sebelumnya juga...siapa tuh, Myungsoo ya? Kau putusin Myungsoo gara-gara kepincut si playboy kampungan Siwon kan?"

"Tapi aku jadian sama Kris bukan karena mutusin namja, inget itu!"

"Iya aku tau, kau bilang kau sudah berubah. Sudah dewasa..apalah namanya. Tapi sekarang kok kumat lagi?!"

"Alah...aku kan cuma main-main. Cuma having fun! Aku masih suka Kris kok, masih cinta."

"Segampang itu kau bilang cinta?"

"Gini aja deh. Aku masih pacarnya Kris, Kris juga masih pacarku. Aku dan Sehun Cuma sebatas teman. Tidak kurang juga tidak lebih. Oke...Sehun memang menarik, keren, ganteng, tapi aku gak bakalan mutusin Kris demi dia. Oke? Puas, Luhannie sayang?" Tao mendengus kesal,

"sudah bisa tenang sekarang?"

Baru saja Luhan mau buka suara lagi, tiba-tiba entah dari mana Kris menampakkan diri di ruang tamu itu.

Wajahnya kelihatan kusut, "Ada apa nih? Aku dari tadi nungguin di kamar."

"Oh tidak ada apa-apa," Tao menghampirinya dan tersenyum manja,

"yuk belajar lagi."

Luhan duduk semeja dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, 2 teman sekelasnya, di meja kantin paling pojok kanan. Mereka sedang asik makan siang sambil bercanda menertawai guru BP mereka yang baru cuti hamil.

"Asik nih kita gak usah liat tampang Jung Seongsaenim lagi. Moga-moga abis lahirin anaknya, dia langsung pensiun deh!" celetuk Baekhyun sambil mengigit bakso telurnya.

"Ih jahat amat! Kualat luh ngatain orang hamil!" Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Eh salah sendiri, lagian jadi guru BP kok galak banget! Masak pake rok pendek dikit aja langsung diomelin. Mana diomelinnya di depan kelas lagi, malu-maluin orang aja."

Luhan tertawa kencang menatap Kyungsoo,"Si Baekhyun bisa malu juga ya? Makanya, Baekkie ,pake rok tuh kira-kira dikit. Itu mah namanya bukan pendek lagi, gak usah pake aja sekalian. Jongkok dikit aja tuh rok udah kayak mau robek!"

"Emang udah robek, tau! Si Baekhyun kan bawa jarum sama benang tiap hari, disuruh eommanya buat jaga-jaga."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka. Bakso uratnya ditusuk dengan garpu,"Ini bakso jangan sampe melayang ke muka kalian."

"Eh, ada Kris tuh." ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Tawa Luhan langsung mereda, ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kris datang menghampiri meja mereka dengan senyum cerah.

"Hai, rame amat nih meja?"

"Hai Krissss..." sapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Mau kemana? Kok bawa tas?"

"Oh iya nih," Kris menenteng tas sekolahnya sambil tersenyum bangga,"hari ini mau ke sekolah laen buat tanding basket persahabatan. Pemanasan, buat turnamen bulan depan. Yang masuk team inti hari ini boleh gak ikut pelajaran terakhir."

"Wah, enak banget! Eh ngomong-ngomong team kalian butuh cheerleaders gak? Kalo ada aku mau ikut ya, enak bisa cabut sekolah." Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

Luhan tersenyum ringan pada Kris,"Sukses ya buat tandingnya. Maennya jangan kasar!"

"Memangnya aku pernah maen kasar?" Kris mengacak rambut Luhan dengan santai.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung saling beradu pandang." Udah ah, pergi dulu ya! Bye

semuanya."

"Byeee..."

Kyungsoo mencolek Luhan, "Mesra amat...ntar ada yang cemburu tuh!"

"Iya...noh yang baru diomongin dateng tuh, panjang umur banget si Tao." bisik Baekhyun.

Tao menghampiri meja mereka beberapa detik setelah Kris pergi. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tanpa menyapa sedikitpun. Kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru,

"Lu, aku mau ngomong bentar nih. Penting."

Wajah Luhan menegang saat Tao mengutarakan maksudnya menculiknya ke wc.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku harus menemanimu kencan dengan Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam menahan marah saat dilihat wajah sahabatnya itu tersenyum-senyum penuh harap.

"Ayolaahhh, Lu. Kris kan hari ini pergi tanding, jadi dia gak bakalan tau kalo kita pergi sama Sehun dan Kai."

"Siapa lagi tuh Kai!"

"Temannya Sehun, katanya Sehun mau bawa temennya. Jadi kita sekalian aja double date."

"Idih ogah deh! Ngapain sih kencan sama mereka! Kau ini kalo bukan namanya kecentilan lalu apa? Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin, kau memang dari dulu gak pernah berubah!"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dengan istilah kencan, ya kita ganti aja deh namanya. Apa kek...pergi bareng temen. Sehun kemaren ngajak nonton abis pulang sekolah, katanya dia mau jemput aku di sini. Tapi karena ada Kai, jadi kupikir lebih baik aku mengajakmu juga, kan gak enak pergi bertiga. Culun."

"Lebih culun lagi kalau aku mau ikut! Tao...Tao...berapa kali aku bilang, kau jangan mengulang sifat jelekmu itu. Kalau namjacingu-mu yang sekarang ini bukan Kris, mungkin aku tidak akan peduli. Tapi ini Kris...dia itu kurang apalagi? Kau masih juga kegatelan pada namja lain! Centil,tau!"

Tao mulai kelihatan kesal,"Susah deh punya pacar yang terlalu deket sama temen sendiri, bawaanya tuh temen jadi reseh!"

"Aku tidak akan setuju kau pergi dengan Sehun, meskipun kau bilang itu bukan kencanlah, cuma temen lah. Kau harus pikirin perasaan Kris. Sadar gak sih, kau ini ngelaba mulu kerjaannya! Katanya sudah berubah, sudah dewasa. Mana?!"

"Aduuuhhh, kau ini kuno amat sih pikirannya? Belajar mulu sih, gak bisa seneng-seneng dikit! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku ini masih suka ama Kris. Masak sih aku gak boleh punya banyak temen mentang-mentang aku udah pacaran ama dia? Yang bener aja!"

Luhan membisu, ia hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku dan Sehun benar-benar cuma teman. Dia cuma ngajak nonton aja kok! Kau mau kan nemenin aku? Pleasee..."

"Gak mau!"

"Gini nih ama temen?"

"Justru karena aku temanmu, aku tidak mau!"

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir, aku gak bakalan minta tolong yang aneh-aneh lagi deh. Sehun itu anaknya asik, rugi kalo gak temenan ama dia. Ini yang pertama dan yang terakhir deh aku pergi ama dia. Janji...suer...pleaseeeee..."

Nafas Luhan turun naik saking keselnya," Apa untungnya kalo aku ikut? Buang-buang waktu aja."

"Ya...setidaknya di situ nanti kau bisa liat sendiri kalo aku dan Sehun emang bener cuma temenan. Setelah itu kau bisa bernafas lega. Bukannya itu menguntungkan?"

Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tao selalu menyusahkan Luhan sejak pertama kali mereka berteman, biasanya Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh karena Tao selalu bisa mencari akal untuk membuatnya mengalah.

Tapi kali ini situasinya lain, ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kris. Luhan memang menyukai Kris, tapi justru karena perasaannya itulah Luhan tidak mau melihat Kris disakiti Tao seperti yang sudah dilakukan Tao pada pacar-pacar sebelumnya.

_Benar juga, kalo aku ikut, setidaknya nanti aku bisa mengawasi Tao. Jangan sampai dia naksir beneran sama Sehun! Siapa tahu mereka memang Cuma temenan._

"Ya udah," jawab Luhan terpaksa," nanti abis pulang sekolah."

"Asiiiiikkkkk...kau memang temanku yang paling baik sedunia!"

Begitu bel tanda pulang berdering, Luhan langsung beranjak keluar dari kelas. Ia harus rela membatalkan janjinya menemani Kyungsoo cari kado sore ini.

Tao sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelas, dengan gaya khas-nya ia bersungut-sungut," Kok lama sih? Cepetan donk, si Sehun udah nungguin tuh dari tadi."

"Iya...iya..."

Mereka janjian ketemu di depan lapangan basket sekolah. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Tao bisa memilih tempat itu, bukankah banyak anak-anak basket yang nongkrong di situ? Anak-anak basket itu semuanya temannya Kris.

Apa Tao tidak takut akan ada yang melapor pada Kris nanti?

"Kok ketemuannya di sini sih? Mentang-mentang pada pergi tanding semua...tapi kan ada Jimin tuh, ntar kalo dia ngadu ama Kris gimana?" bisik Luhan.

Jimin, teman basket Kris yang tidak ikut tanding hari ini, melambai-lambai ringan pada mereka berdua dari sudut lapangan.

"Yang takut itu seharusnya aku, kau ini tenang aja deh!" Tao membalas lambaian Jimin dengan senyuman manis.

Kemudian pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh pelosok tempat itu, mencari-cari sosok Sehun.

"Itu dia!" seru Tao,wajahnya kelihatan senang.

Luhan segera menoleh ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Tao. Ada 2 namja di sana. Kehadiran mereka tampak sangat mencolok di tengah-tengah keramaian anak sekolah karena mereka 1-1nya yang tidak pakai seragam sekolah.

Luhan memicingkan matanya. Yang mana Sehun?

Kedua namja itu sama-sama tinggi. Yang 1 penampilannya agak berandal dengan rambut platina, berkulit putih pucat dengan hiasan tindik di wajahnya. Sedangkan, yang 1-nya lagi penampilannya tidak kalah berantakan dengan kulit tan. Tapi wajahnya itu loh...cengar-cengir mulu dari tadi, matanya terus melirik yeoja-yeoja di sekolah.

Tao melambai pada mereka berdua. Mereka langsung datang menghampiri.

"Halo," sapa si namja tindik yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Halo, Sehun" Tao tersenyum sangat manis.

GLEK

_Itu yang namanya Sehun? Si manusia tindik ini? _

Luhan mencuri pandang pada Tao, kok namja model gini ditaksirin sih? Dibandingin ama Kris sih...JAUH!

Si manusia tindik, alias Sehun, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "Ini ya yang namanya Luhan? Yang waktu itu di telepon?"

"Iya, ini Luhan. Kenalin ya. Ini Sehun, dan ini..."Tao melirik si namja tan.

"Kai" ia tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan deretan gigi silaunya.

Kemudian menjabat tangan Luhan dan Tao bergantian. Dari tadi nih anak senyam-senyum terus!

"Mau nonton kan nih? Abis itu pulangnya ke cafe yuk!"

"Boleh...boleh...Mau kan, Luhan?" bujuk Tao.

"Pulangnya gak bakalan malem kok, ntar kita aja." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan merinding, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan namja yang satu ini.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2A

Ini dilanjuttttt….

Thank you yang udah review dan baca ff ini ^_^

Aku baru di siniiiii…

Ini FF remake jadi kalau ada karakter yang ga disukai, maklumin aja yaa chingudeul…

CHAPTER 2

Sebelumnya :

_"Mau nonton kan nih? Abis itu pulangnya ke cafe yuk!"_

_"Boleh...boleh...Mau kan, Luhan?" bujuk Tao._

_"Pulangnya gak bakalan malem kok, ntar kita aja." Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Luhan._

_Luhan merinding, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan namja yang satu ini._

Selamat membaca….

Mereka akhirnya berangkat juga naik mobil Kai, Kai juga yang menyetir . Sehun bilang mobilnya lagi masuk bengkel, tapi tampaknya Tao agak kecewa karena tadinya ia berharap bisa naik Mercy Sehun.

Pertama-tama mereka mengantar Tao dan Luhan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dulu, ganti seragam mereka dengan baju biasa.

Lalu rencana tiba-tiba berubah, mereka tidak jadi ke bioskop. Langsung ke café tempat nongkrong Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tao terus berceloteh dengan semua omong kosong yang membuat Luhan muak. Misalnya, Tao mengaku baru pacaran 2 kali, putus sama yang pertama gara-gara long distance lalu yang kedua karena tidak disetujui orang tua. Jelas aja semuanya itu bohong.

Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli, yang penting Tao sampai sejauh ini masih belum melampaui batas dengan Sehun.

Sehun benar-benar bukan tipe namja yang bakal disukai Luhan. Ia tipe namja yang gencar menebar pesonanya. Sedari tadi terus membual tentang pekerjaan appanya, urusan-urusan eommanya di luar negri, tentang koleksi mobilnya, bahkan tidak segan-segan menunjukkan HP canggih keluaran terbaru miliknya.

Tao terpesona dengan semua cerita si manusia tindik itu, ia tidak malu-malu meminta Sehun memotret wajahnya dengan kamera Hp-nya.

Rasa mual Luhan hampir mencapai puncaknya kalau saja mereka tidak cepat-cepat sampai ke café.

Kai memarkir mobilnya di tempat parker reserved, tukang parkir tampaknya sudah sangat mengenal Kai maupun Sehun. Wajah tuanya kelihatan senang saat Sehun turun dari mobil dan memberinya uang tips yang tidak kecil.

Tao makin terpesona. Disenggolnya pinggang Luhan, "Eh liat tuh Sehun, dia kasih tips-nya gede banget."

Luhan mengibas-ngibas kerah bajunya,"Gerah nih!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam café. Alunan musik R&B yang berdentum kencang mengisi seisi

ruangan. Saat itu café masih lumayan sepi, sofa-sofa empuk yang tersusun di sepanjang dinding masih terlihat kosong dan hanya ada beberapa meja yang ditempati sepasang anak ABG.

Luhan jarang ke café kecuali kalau ada acara ia akui tempat ini lumayan juga, suasananya nyaman. Kalau agak malam dikit mungkin bakal ramai.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja bulat yang paling dekat dengan stage.

Tao kembali sibuk mengoceh-ngoceh dengan Sehun dan Kai tentang apa saja yang menurutnya bisa menarik perhatian dua namja itu, sementara Luhan lebih suka membaca menu pesanan yang berisi makanan dan minuman yang diberi nama-nama aneh.

"Oi!" Sehun tiba-tiba menendang kaki Luhan,"diem aja dari tadi."

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Itu memang hobiku."

"Jangan gitu donk, kita ke sini kan buat senang-senang. Nyantai aja tuh kayak si Tao."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan Kai.

Terus terang Luhan sekarang malah merasa kehadirannya sebenarnya tidak terlalu deommatuhkan. Ia merasa seperti orang tolol.

"Waktu itu kok gak ikut Tao ke kampus?"

"Buat apa? Mendingan tidur di rumah." Luhan berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin di depan Sehun, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tidak nyaman berada dekat-dekat si manusia tindik itu.

"Luhanie emang kerjaannya tidur di rumah," timpal Tao tiba-tiba, ia merangkul pundak Luhan sok manja.

"Dia itu sehari-hari kalo enggak tidur ya belajar. Makanya kalian cariin dia pacar dong, biar gak kesepian."

"Nih, kita-kita juga masih single semua." Sehun tersenyum sok cakep.

"Pilih mana,Luhan, aku atau Kai? Kai itu playboy loh, kau jangan mau ya. Sama aku aja."

Tao tercengang, "Luhan tidak suka tipe namja sepertimu! Iya kan,Luhan? Iya kan?! Sama Kai aja ya! "

"Iya…iya…aku tidak suka namja yang mukanya isinya cincin semua. Kayak banci! Udah deh, pesen makanan kek, aku laper nih!" sahut Luhan cuek.

Tao kelihatan lega. Kai tertawa geli. Sehun memilin-milin tindikan di bibirnya dengan wajah kusut.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Luhan baru sadar kalau tas-nya ketinggalan di mobil

Kai. Padahal tadi ia bermaksud ingin cepat-cepat minta bon, langsung bayar masing-masing dan memaksa mereka segera mengantarnya dan Tao pulang.

Ia benar-benar tidak betah berlama-lama di tempat itu dengan 2 namja asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam.

Sehun dengan gayanya yang sok keren terus membanjiri Tao dengan kata-kata manis penuh pujian. Tao kelihatan senang.

"Waktu pertama kali liat di kampus, kau ini kelihatan seperti mahasiswi. Sungguh, aku kira kau mahasiswi baru. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di kampus sebelumnya, biasanya kan aku tidak akan lupa kalau ada yeoja cakep di kampus." Ujar Sehun.

Tao tersenyum imut,"Gombal….."

"Eh ngomong-ngomong kau suka tipe namja yang kayak gimana?"

"Hm….yang kayak gimana ya…." Tao pura-pura berpikir keras,"yang penting baik, kalo diajak ngomong bisa nyambung. Terus harus setia!"

Luhan rasanya ingin menutup kuping mendengar jawaban Tao.

"Kau yakin belum punya pacar? Masak sih cakep-cakep gini gak ada pacar?"

"Bener! Aku masih jomblo, tau! Emang kenapa sih dari tadi nanyain itu mulu? Penasaran banget." Tao sepertinya lupa dengan kehadiran Luhan, ia malah terang-terangan menunjukkan di depan mata Luhan kalau ia memang tertarik pada Sehun.

Ia lupa dengan semua ucapannya pada Luhan tadi. Pemandangan itu membuat Luhan merasa seolah-olah ada deja-vu. Kisah lama bakal terulang kembali, kisah klasik di mana Tao tergila-gila dengan namja yang hanya modal tampang doang, lalu membuang pacar lamanya tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun.

Perut Luhan melilit sewaktu membayangkan Tao memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kris. Ia membayangkan perasaan Kris, bagaimana sakit hatinya namja itu nanti.

"Tasku ketinggalan di mobil." Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka berdua,ia menatap Kai,"mana kunci mobilmu? Aku ambil bentar ntar balik lagi."

"Aduh, ngapain sih cepet-cepet? Kan kita baru selesai makan." Tao cemberut.

"Nih kunci mobilnya."

Di luar dugaan, Sehun tiba-tiba menyambar kunci mobil itu dari tangan Kai. Ia beranjak dari kursinya,"Ayo, kuantar ke mobil."

Tao tercengang,"Loh? Loh? Mau kemana?"

"Cuma anterin dia ke mobil kok." Lagi-lagi si manusia tindik itu mengedipkan matanya.

Luhan berlari kecil ke mobil Kai, sebisa mungkin menghindari rintik-rintik gerimis yang menghujaninya. Luhan tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Sehun yang mengikutinya dengan santai dari belakang.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan, "Mumpung cuma ada kita berdua, kuharap

kau mau ramah sedikit padaku."

Luhan tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, ia mengambil tasnya dari dalam mobil Kai kemudian beralih menatapnya heran,"Maksudmu?"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu senang melihatku akrab dengan Tao." kata-kata itu meluncur dengan ringan, disertai senyum genit, " cemburu ya?"

"Aku? Cemburu?" rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa,"sori ye! Aku memang tidak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Tao. Aku tidak mau tahu kau ini serius atau tidak, tapi kuberitahu aja ya, Tao itu.."

"Sudah punya pacar?" potong Sehun cepat.

Luhan tercenung diam.

"Itu sih aku sudah tau, aku sudah bisa menebak sendiri kok."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengejarnya?!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak boleh mengejarnya? Aku ini senang bergaul, apalagi sama yang namanya yeoja cantik. Dia udah punya pacar atau belum itu bukan urusanku. Kalau kau tidak suka aku dengan Tao….ya…aku mengejarmu saja ya."

Seumur hidup Luhan belum pernah bertemu dengan namja se-buaya Sehun. Ia merasa mual dan jijik dengan namja itu. Apa ia kira dengan modal tampangnya itu bisa dengan mudah menggaet semua yeoja yang ia mau?

"Aku becanda!" Sehun terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat pasi menahan muntahan,"aku becanda. Jangan marah dong. Gitu aja marah. Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi siang sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatmu tersenyum."

"Senyumku terlalu mahal untuk namja sepertimu." Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun mencegatnya,"Eh tunggu dulu, aku ini namja baik-baik loh. Aku bisa membuktikannya."

"Oh ya?" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar," kalau begitu buktikan sekarang juga! Kau sendiri kan,yang tadi bilang sudah tau Tao sudah punya pacar? Itu bukan aku yang bilang loh. Kalau kau memang sudah tahu, dan kalau kau memang namja baik-baik, jauhi dia mulai detik ini juga! Jangan dekati dia lagi!"

Sehun malah tersenyum misterius. Matanya menatap Luhan tajam seperti sedang menilai seperti apa Luhan di matanya. Setelah diam beberapa saat akhirnya ia mau melepaskan Luhan, membiarkan yeoja itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Luhan berjalan masuk ke café. Entah kata-kata apalagi yang harus dipakainya untuk menggambarkan betapa kesalnya Luhan pada manusia tindik itu. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Tao bisa-bisanya tergila-gila dengan model namja seperti itu?!

Apa Tao sudah kehilangan akal sehat, atau sudah buta? Sehun jelas bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan Kris!

Begitu Luhan kembali ke mejanya, tak lama kemudian Sehun menyusul dengan cepat. Namja itu tersenyum-senyum puas. Luhan bisa menangkap dengan jelas raut wajah Tao yang menatapnya dengan tidak senang. Seolah-olah Luhan baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang 'asik' dengan Sehun di luar sana.

Tapi Tao tidak menanyakannya, ia hanya diam menahan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan. Luhan bisa mencium gelagat aneh Tao sejak mereka pulang dari cafe. Tao terus-menerus memasang muka cemberut untuk Luhan, bahkan ia tidak mau bicara dengannya.

Luhan tahu betul apa sebabnya, pasti Tao ngiri saat Sehun mengantarnya ke mobil sementara dia malah ditinggal berdua dengan Kai. Sebenarnya Luhan rada kesel juga dengan sikap Tao ini, buat apa sih dia iri dan cemburu? Sehun kan bukan pacarnya?!

Kenapa sifatnya kekanak-kanakan sekali, bukannya ia sendiri yang memaksa Luhan ikut ke café dengannya?

Di sekolah, Luhan bertekad menemui Tao dan memintanya untuk menghentikan tingkah laku childish-nya itu. Tao baru bisa ditemui saat kelasnya sedang pergantian pelajaran olahraga, kebetulan kelas Luhan juga lagi kosong. Luhan mencegat Tao di depan toilet.

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

Dengan malas-malasan Tao menjawab, "Buat apa? Alasannya kan sudah jelas."

"Pasti karena Sehun kan?"

"Bagus kalau kau tau diri." jawabnya ketus.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, kau mulai membuatku kesal. Kemarin aku hanya mengambil tas dari mobil Kai! Memangnya kau kira aku ngapain sama si namja jelek itu?!"

Tao langsung beradu mata dengannya,"Tapi kemarin itu kau sudah keterlaluan! Masa aku ditinggalin berdua sama Kai?! namja yang aku taksir itu Sehun, bukan Kai! Tapi kau malah pergi dengannya!"

"Cuma ambil tas, itu pun cuma sebentar!"

"Alesan! Aku mana tau kalian sebenarnya ngapain di luar sana! Sejak saat itu Sehun jadi aneh padaku, jarang mengajakku bicara! Pasti kau bicara sesuatu padanya kan?"

"Bicara apa? Eh, asal tau aja ya, Sehun ternyata sudah tau kalau kau ini sudah punya pacar! Aku akui aku hampir keceplosan waktu itu, tapi dia duluan yang ngomong sebelum aku! Aku aja kaget ternyata dia sudah tau kau punya pacar."

"Bilang aja kau memang tidak suka aku dengan Sehun!"

Luhan menarik nafas panjang,"Aku kan memang sudah bilang itu dari dulu. Berapa kali aku harus bilang kau ini sudah punya Kris. Kris itu namja yang baik, kau jangan sampai menyakiti hatinya. Apa kau sudah gila, menyia-nyiakan Kris demi namja yang tidak karuan itu?! Kau sendiri bilang kemarin kalau kau tidak akan suka sama Sehun, tapi nyatanya kemarin kau malah centil-centilan di depan dia?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting kan Kris tidak tahu! Memangnya aku tidak boleh senang-senang sama namja lain? Ooh…..aku tahu sekarang," Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Belum pernah Luhan melihat wajah Tao semarah ini ,"kau mau merebut Sehun dariku kan? Kau mau merebut dia supaya aku tetap dengan Kris!"

"Apa?! Jangan menuduhku sembarangan!" Luhan marah besar.

Hei…..tapi ucapan Tao tadi…hm, boleh juga idenya!

Luhan mengerut kening. Kalau saja Tao tidak mengucapkan kalimat yang menyakitkan tadi, ia tidak akan pernah kepikiran untuk melakukan hal gila itu.

Benar juga kata Tao. Kalau Luhan berhasil merebut Sehun, Tao tidak akan memutuskan Kris.

"Kau tidak akan bisa merebut Sehun, memangnya kelebihanmu apa sih?!" Tao memicing matanya.

"Kau tahu, Luhan? Gara-gara peristiwa kemarin itu, aku semakin bertekad untuk mendekati Sehun. Kau lihat saja, kalau sampai akumutusin Kris, semua itu secara tidak langsung adalah salahmu juga!"

Luhan sudah berteman dengannya sejak kecil tapi ia baru tahu di detik ini juga, kalau Tao ternyata benar-benar teman yang menyebalkan. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa selama ini ia bisa tahan menghadapi sifat jelek Tao.

Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh ataupun menyimpan dendam meskipun Tao pacaran dengan Kris, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan perasaannya pada Kris untuk Tao. Tapi kenapa Tao bisa dengan mudah meluncurkan kata-kata kasar padanya hanya demi 1 namja semacam Sehun?

"Kalau sudah ada Sehun, aku akan putus dengan Kris. Titik!"

Luhan tercekat kaget,"Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

"Suka-suka aku lah!" Tao tidak mau peduli lagi, ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong-bengong sendiri.

Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka Tao akan sekejam itu, ia masih mengira Tao dan Sehun paling-paling hanya sebatas having fun, tapi ternyata Tao serius mau dengan namja menjijikkan itu. Kalau begini Sehun memang harus segera dijauhkan dari Tao.

Hujan turun deras saat itu. Kalau saja Luhan tidak ada eskul tambahan di sekolah, ia lebih memilih cepat-cepat pulang, tidur di rumah mumpung cuacanya dingin.

Dari kejauhan Kris berjalan mendekati tempat Luhan, tidak ada Tao di sampingnya.

"Belum pulang? Ada eskul ya?"

Luhan kaget, sekaligus gugup," Eh….iya, ada eskul paduan suara." Luhan ingat betul apa reaksi Tao waktu dia mendaftar di paduan suara, Tao bilang itu eskul buat orang alim yang tidak tau cara menikmati masa muda.

Lucu juga sih, tapi Luhan memang suka bergabung dengan kegiatan ini.

"Di luar hujan loh, kau bawa payung kan?"

"Nih." Luhan menunjukkan payung warna biru langitnya yang sudah bulukan sana-sini.

Luhan agak malu, cepat-cepat disimpannya payung itu ke dalam tas.

Kris malah tertawa," Kau masih simpen payung itu ya? Kan udah jelek, deommaang juga gak pa-pa kok."

_Tapi ini payung bersejarah_

Luhan tidak akan tega membuangnya. Payung inilah yang pertama kali mempertemukannya dengan Kris.

Flashback

_Kira-kira 2 bulan yang lalu, sore-sore saat Luhan tengah berdiri seorang diri di depan gerbang sekolah menanti hujan reda. _

_Luhan tidak bawa apa-apa saat itu, ia hanya menutupi kepalanya dengan file kecil miliknya. Tapi hujan semakin lama semakin deras._

_Lalu saat ia mulai merasa putus asa, seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang dan menaunginya dengan sebuah payung._

_Luhan masih ingat betul, saat ia menengadah kepalanya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah warna biru langit yang cerah menutupinya dan melindunginya dari hujan. Lalu ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang baik hati itu_.

"_Jangan sampai kehujanan, nanti sakit." seru orang itu._

_Luhan terpaku menerima senyuman tulus dari namja itu._

"_Namaku Kris."_

"_Luhan" hatinya berdegup kencang saat itu._

"_Kau murid sini ya? Aku baru mendaftar di sini, kelas 3 IPA. Pindahan mendadak dari sekolah lain."_

"_Aku juga 3 IPA"_

"_Oh ya? Wah, semoga aja kita bisa sekelas ya." Kris tersenyum lagi, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan payungnya, "pegang ini."_

"_Hah?" tapi Luhan menurutinya._

_Lalu tanpa aba-aba, tiba-tiba saja Kris berlari meninggalkannya sambil tertawa kecil. Luhan kaget bukan main, ia nyaris tersedak memanggil-manggilnya. Kris berhenti sebentar, ia menoleh sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan telapak tangan lalu berseru kencang,"Payungnya untukmu saja! Cepat pulang ya! Sampai ketemu lagi besok!"_

"_Ta…tapi…." Luhan bergerak maju hendak mengejarnya, tapi Kris berlari semakin cepat dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandangannya._

_Luhan menghela nafas panjang dan hatinya berdegup semakin kencang. Tanpa ia sadari perlahan-lahan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum untuk suatu alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti._

Flashback End

Luhan memejam matanya, menyadarkan diri dari lamunan panjang. Setiap kali hujan, aku selalu teringat dengan pertemuan pertama kita.

Saat kau mengatakan 'sampai ketemu lagi besok',kita memang bertemu lagi keesokan harinya. Aku menunggumu di tempat yang sama di pagi hari itu, untuk mengembalikan payungmu.

Tapi kau malah bilang payung itu untukku saja, aku boleh menyimpannya kalau aku mau.

Aku memang selalu menyimpannya. Tidak peduli meskipun payung ini semakin lama semakin rusak.

Sejak saat itu lah Luhan berteman dengan Kris. Luhan memang sudah lebih dulu akrab dengan Kris sebelum Kris dikenalkan pada Tao. Luhan tidak pernah bilang pada Tao tentang perasaannya terhadap Kris. Sampai saat ini pun tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Luhan hanya menyimpannya seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Luhan.

"Nungguin Tao, dia lagi ada urusan bentar di OSIS. Katanya buat mading iya! Valentine kan udah deket nih, kau sudah ada acara?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Eh menurutmu kira-kira aku harus bikin acara apa ya buat Tao? Aku mau booking

café buat berdua. Tapi kayaknya udah kuno ya? Ada ide gak?"

"Yang penting tulus, Tao pasti senang." Luhan berusaha tersenyum wajar.

Jauh di dalam hatinya,ia sakit.

"Aku takut tidak bisa membuat dia senang. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku ini beruntung sekali bisa jadi pacarnya, padahal kan banyak banget yang ngejar dia waktu itu. Akh, sekarang juga banyak."

Kris menerawang, "makanya, aku mau bikin dia seneng, bikin dia tambah sayang. Aku takut kehilangan dia."

JLEBBB

Luhan hanya bisa membisu. Andaikan saja Kris punya perasaan seperti itu padanya, ia pasti bakal jadi yeoja paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Tapi apa dayanya? Perasaan Kris hanya untuk Tao seorang. Luhan hanya seorang teman biasa bagi Kris, hanya tempat baginya untuk berkeluh-kesah. Tapi meskipun begitu Luhan selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Lanjut ke 2B…..


	3. Chapter 2B

Lanjuttttttttt bacaaa…. 

Sudah 2 hari ini Luhan dan Tao tidak saling bertegur sapa, peristiwa tempo hari yang tidak mengenakkan ternyata masih membekas di hati masing-masing.

Setiap kali berappasan di koridor sekolah, mereka hanya saling melewati seolah-olah tidak saling mengenal. Tao selalu bisa mencari alasan setiap kali Kris mengajak mereka pergi bertiga.

Bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, 2 teman Luhan pun, tidak tahu menahu tentang perang dingin antara mereka.

Luhan merasa situasi seperti ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Seumur-umur mereka belum pernah bertengkar hanya karena namja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengakhirinya, kalau ia bicara dengan Tao lagi bisa-bisa pertengkaran mereka malah tambah hebat.

Sewaktu pulang Kris mengejar langkah Luhan di depan gerbang sekolah, "Eh tunggu!"

Padahal Luhan sudah berusaha menghindar dari namja ini.

"Kenapa sih, dari tadi kabur mulu? Aku tadi manggil-manggil di kantin gak kedengeran ya?" Kris menatapnya bingung, "ada apa sebenarnya? Kau kelihatan….aneh."

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Nanti malam aku dan Tao mau pergi ke tempat biasa, kau mau ikut kan?"

"Aku seommak malam ini."

"Sibuk? Sibuk apa?"

"Hm….mau nemenin eomma ke kondangan saudara."

"Kau kan biasanya paling males kalau disuruh ke kondangan?"

"Tapi yang satu ini aku harus ikut." Luhan tersenyum palsu, "lagian kau ini juga aneh, masa pacaran ngajak-ngajak aku?"

"Kau ini kan teman baik aku dan Tao. Memangnya kenapa? Toh kami sama sekali tidak merasa keganggu. Kalau kau tidak ikut, suasananya jadi kurang!"

Pandangan mata Luhan tertuju pada map kuning yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Kris," Apaan tuh?"

"Oh ini? Buat daftar kuliah. Udah pada buka kan? Aku mau daftar di tempat yang sama kayak Tao, enak kan kalau bisa satu kampus setiap hari?" Kris tersenyum bahagia membayangkan impiannya bersatu dengan Tao tersayang di tempat kuliah nanti.

"Kau sudah beli formulir pendaftarannya? Mau masuk jurusan apa?"

Luhan tidak terlalu memusingkan kuliah. Buat apa pusing-pusing beli formulir pendaftaran di sini, toh orang tuanya bersikeras ingin mengirimnya kuliah di luar negri, mengikuti jejak noonanya yang sudah hampir lulus di Amrik sana.

Tapi Luhan juga berat meninggalkan semuanya.

Ah, tapi Kris kelihatannya tidak terlalu peduli aku mau kuliah di mana. Yang penting dia bisa sekampus dengan Tao.

Sebenarnya Luhan juga berat berpisah dengan Tao. Waktu SD kelas 5, mereka pernah berjanji akan sekolah dan kuliah di satu tempat yang sama. Tidak terpisahkan.

"Aku kayaknya disuruh kuliah di luar."

"Wah….enak donk? Emang susah jadi anak pinter apalagi kaya! Pasti buntut-buntutnya belajar di luar negri."

Kris tertawa tanpa beban, "jangan-jangan entar dapet pacar orang bule dong?"

"Ah itu mah mimpi!"

"Terus, bagaimana kalau dengan namja yang itu?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

Kris menunjuk ke arah seorang namja keren yang sedang berdiri jauh di depan mereka. Namja berpakaian santai itu tiba-tiba melambai ke arah mereka.

Luhan melongo saking kagetnya.

Itu Sehun! Mau apa dia ke sini? Mau cari Tao? Gawat, Kris kan ada di sini!

"Dari tadi dia liatin kita terus, kau kenal dia?"

"I…itu temanku." Jawab Luhan gugup.

"Teman apa teman? Teman special ya?"

"Yang bener aja!"

Kris tertawa, "Jangan sewot gitu dong. Tuh, dia manggil noh. Kau mau menemuinya kan? Kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya, ntar malem kalau kau mau pergi telepon aku aja. Oke? Bye, Luhan."

"Bye."

Luhan mengamati kepergian Kris dengan hati was-was. Setelah yakin Kris sudah lenyap dari situ, ia buru-buru menghampiri Sehun. Ia langsung melabraknya,

"Mau apa ke sini! Cari Tao? Dia sudah pulang!"

"Eh, itu tadi pacarmu ya?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Bukan, itu pacar Tao. Nah, kau sudah liat kan? Tao punya pacar yang keren, kau tidak boleh mendekatinya lagi!"

"Oh jadi itu pacarnya Tao? Cakep juga. Dibandingin sama aku cakepan mana?"

"Jelas jauh lah! Dia itu cakep luar-dalam! Kau belum jawab buat apa kau datang ke sini? Kalau kau mau cari Tao, Tao udah gak ada di sini! Cepet pulang sana!"

"Siapa bilang aku ke sini buat cari Tao? Aku datang ke sini untuk mencarimu."

Luhan bengong. Dahinya berkerut, "Gak salah denger?"

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu," ulang Sehun, "mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu pulang atau mengajakmu pergi? Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol lagi kayak hari itu."

Konyol, bukankah hari itu mereka bukan ngobrol tapi bersilat lidah?

"Jangan becanda deh!"

"Aku serius."

"Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk Tao?"

Sehun mengendik bahu, "Kenapa sih aku selalu dikaitkan dengan Tao? Aku ke sini untuk mencarimu. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tao."

"Kau ini aneh ya! Buat apa dateng ke sekolah buat cari-cari aku?"

"Aduh….non, di mana-mana kalau ada namja yang baru kenalan terus langsung dateng ke sekolah buat anterin pulang, namja itu pasti ada tujuan tertentu. Itu namanya PDKT. Ngerti?"

Sehun begitu to the point, "kuantar pulang ya? Jalan kaki kan capek. Naik bajaj kan banyak debu, ntar kalo jerawatan gak cakep lagi dong?"

"Aku tidak akan mau pulang denganmu!"

Tiba-tiba HP Sehun berdering kencang. Sehun memeriksa caller ID si penelepon lalu

menerimanya,"Halo, Tao, kenapa?"

Luhan membelalak kaget. Itu Tao! Jangan-jangan cewe itu benar-benar serius ingin mendekati Sehun. Ngapain dia telpon ke HP-nya?!

"Kenapa?" Sehun terdiam sebentar, lalu melirik Luhan dengan tatapan serba salah. Luhan

langsung memberi isyarat supaya Sehun tidak memberitahu Tao kalau dia ada di situ bersamanya.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Engak, aku lagi sama temen kampusku. Ada apa? Hm? Oh….begitu ya? Ketemu di café itu lagi? Jam tiga?"

Astaga. Tao ngajak Sehun pergi?! Ternyata dia emang udah bener-bener nekad dengan ucapannya tempo hari! Jangan sampai Sehun mau! Aku harus mencegahnya!

Lalu tanpa diikuti akal sehatnya, Luhan tiba-tiba merebut HP dari tangan Sehun secepat kilat. Sehun melongo tak mengerti.

Dengan suara kecil Luhan berbisik, "Jangan pergi dengannya. Kumohon…."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun balas berbisik.

"Aku….uhm…aku…hei! Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau mengajakku pergi? Kita pergi aja sekarang! Oke?"

Sehun tersenyum nakal, tapi ia menggeleng. "Sini, balikkin handphoneku."

Luhan mendesah kecewa lalu diserahkannya handphone itu pada si pemilik. Ia menunduk kesal, apa tidak ada cara lain untuk mencegah Tao melancarkan aksi gilanya?

Melihat tipe namja semacam Sehun keliatannya Sehun juga bakal ke-GR-an dengan aksi Tao.

"Halo, Tao? Iya sori tadi gak dapet sinyal, suaranya putus-putus. Tadi sampai mana? Ketemuan jam 3 ya? Hm…..boleh juga," Sehun mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan, "Eh, tunggu dulu. Oh iyaaa…. Aku baru inget, jam 3 nanti aku ada janji sama temen kampusku nih. Waduh sori banget ya, Ma! Lain kali mungkin?"

Luhan mendongak tak percaya, ia tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. Phew….

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Oke deh, sori banget ya. Oke…oke….bye, Tao."

Sehun menutup flip HP-nya dengan penuh percaya diri,"Oke, aku sudah memenuhi permintaanmu. Hari ini, kau jadi milikku!"

Luhan merasa agak rikuh berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang asik bergoyang di lantai disko. Yeoja-yeoja dengan potongan baju minim berbaur dengan namja-namja yang asik mengerayangi tubuh mulus mereka, mereka menyatu dalam 1 irama music yang berdentum kencang.

Suasana itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, ia malah kelihatan culun berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Matanya berusaha mencari Sehun di tengah-tengah lampu disko yang meredup-redup dalam kegelapan.

Belum apa-apa Sehun sudah ada di belakangnya, "Aku sudah dapat tempat, yuk ke sana!"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke meja di depan bar yang masih tersisa 2 tempat. Luhan mengencangkan suaranya melawan dentuman musik yang memecahkan gendang telinga,

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?"

"APA?"

"KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KE TEMPAT INI? AKU TIDAK SUKA!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "KITA SENANG-SENANG SAMPE MALEM! KAU PASTI AKAN SUKA!"

"SAMPAI MALEM? KAU TADI BILANG CUMA SAMPAI JAM 10!"

Sehun hanya tertawa keras, tak lama kemudian ia larut dalam suasana di dalam diskotik. Kepalanya dihentak-hentakkan mengikuti irama musik, badannya mulai ikut bergoyang.

Seorang bartender yang berpenampilan cuek dengan bandana merah di kepalanya menyapa Sehun, "Hey coi, mau pesen minum apa?"

"Biasa."

Bartender itu melirik Luhan, "Cie….gebetan baru nih?"

Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan sok akrab, "Namanya Luhan, mulai sekarang dia ini pacarku!" kemudian tertawa, "gimana, oke kan?!"

Si bartender mengacung jempol, "Sip lah! Buaya kampung kayak lu emang paling mantep cari mangsa!"

Luhan mendorong Sehun jauh-jauh, "Aku bukan pacarnya! Hey, jangan sentuh-sentuh aku!"

"Bener, jangan mau digrepe-grepe ama nih anak. Dia itu paling suka ngerayu yeoja di sini, korban-korbannya udah banyak tuh! Kalo dikumpulin rame-rame mungkin si buaya ini bisa dikeroyok. Hati-hati ya!" bartender tertawa sambil memberi mereka 2 gelas minuman keras beralkohol.

"Aku tidak minum."

"Ayolaaahh, minum segelas gak ada salahnya. Kau pasti lagi banyak pikiran ya? Aku tahu. Nah, ini minum sedikit aja udah bisa lega. Asik deh, bisa bikin kita lupa semuanya,"

Sehun mengambil gelasnya dan menghabiskan minuman itu dengan sekali teguk, "AAHHH! Asik punya coi!"

Luhan menatapnya jijik.

"Percaya deh, ayo coba diminum."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku pesan yang lain saja."

Tiba-tiba Sehun terkekeh.

"Kenapa ketawa?!"

"Bener juga kata Tao, kau ini anaknya terlalu kaku, kolot, kuno! Gak asik! Gak bisa nyantai dikit."

"Tao bilang begitu?"

"He-eh. Dia pernah bilang padaku waktu kau lagi gak ada. Tadinya kupikir mungkin dia cuma sirik atau apalah, eehh…ternyata bener. Sadar dong, non, kita kan masih muda, seneng-seneng dikit gak ada salahnya. Aku berani taruhan, hidupmu selama ini pasti sangat membosankan kan? Kau punya hidup yang monoton, yang membuatmu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang gila sekali-kali. Kau ingin keluar dari lingkaran itu tapi kau tidak tahu caranya. Nah, aku akan membantumu keluar dari situ. Ayo kita senang-senang malam ini! Apa kau tidak mau tahu apa itu senang-senang? Kau tidak mau mencobanya? Apa kau tidak mau senang-senang melupakan segalanya?"

Luhan meraih gelasnya, ragu.

"Untuk malam ini saja, kita lupakan semua unek-unek yang ada di hidup kita! Kita buang jauh-jauh semua beban kita! Malam ini kita bebas melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat kita senang. Malam ini kita….terbang!" teriak Sehun.

_Terbang? Aku ingin terbang meninggalkan semua kepenatanku. Terbang meninggalkan semua masalahku!_

Diteguknya minuman itu perlahan-lahan. Pahit…pedas…Luhan tidak bisa membedakannya.

Rasa panas membakar seluruh rongga dadanya, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan pusing. Pandangan matanya terasa linglung. Padahal ia baru minum 1 gelas kecil tapi rasanya.

"Lagi!" Sehun menyodorkan gelas baru.

_Lagi? Ya, apa salahnya?_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Luhan meledak bersamaan dengan Sehun.

Gelas demi gelas mulai memenuhi meja mereka. Hingar-bingar di sekelilingnya semakin malam semakin tidak karuan. Sekeliling Luhan terasa sangat sesak, sumpek, belum lagi ditambah dentuman musik yang semakin keras.

Setengah jam berlalu tapi Luhan tidak merasa penat lagi. Kini ia merasa nyaman, seisi kepalanya terasa kosong tanpa beban, tubuhnya terasa ringan hingga seakan-akan ia bisa melakukan apa saja yang ia mau.

Alkohol telah merasukinya. Ia sudah menghabiskan 5 gelas dan rasanya tidak masalah untuk menambah lagi.

Ia terbang….

"Wuiiingg….." Luhan terkikik sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "benar katamu, minuman ajaib ini bisa memberiku sayap."

Sehun tersenyum, "Asik kan? Nih, minum lagi. Tenang aja aku yang bayar semuanya."

Luhan merebut gelas itu dari Sehun dan langsung menghabiskannya. Ia membanting gelasnya ke atas meja sambil tertawa puas, "Tao salah besar kalau dia bilang aku ini anak baik-baik yang tidak tau cara senang-senang. Kuberitahu ya, aku ini…."

Luhan mulai merasa perutnya seperti dikocok-kocok, rasa mual menyesak di dadanya, "aku ini sudah muak mengurusi semua masalah dia! Aku….tidak peduli lagi! Bodo amat dia mau ngapain kek!"

"Yeah…ini baru namanya menikmati hidup!"

"Aku tidak peduli dia hari ini mau kencan dengan Kris. Aku tidak peduli dia mau berpura-pura di depan Kris. Aku tidak peduli dia mau menyakiti hati Kris…."

Luhan merasa pusing, "aku adalah aku….mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi dayang-dayangnya. Aku mengurusi masalahku sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan semuanya."

"Hey, Luhan, kau sudah 'terbang' ya?"

"Terbang?" Luhan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia menghampiri kerumunan orang di lantai disko, ia mengamati mereka satu persatu sambil tertawa.

"Hey cantik, mau ikut?" seorang namja berpenampilan urakan menarik pinggangnya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak mengelak, ia malah mengikuti namja itu dan ikut bergoyang bersamanya. Hentakan musik membuatnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya senang-senang, ia mau melepaskan semua kepenatannya malam ini.

Di tempat ini, saat ini juga. Ia tidak terlalu sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan dan siapa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak bebas.

Lalu tanpa ia sadari namja itu mulai melancarkan aksinya, tangannya gerayangan di sekitar bahu Luhan dan mulai turun ke pinggangnya. Tubuhnya mendekat menempel pada Luhan yang masih saja bergerak mengikuti irama musik.

Semakin kencang music menghentak, semakin liar gerakannya.

Sehun mengamati dari kejauhan, matanya berkilat marah. Namun ia tersenyum menikmati.

Namja itu membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Luhan. Luhan tertawa. Kemudian ia menyibak rambut panjang Luhan ke belakang, jari-jarinya mulai bergerak nakal di sekitar leher Luhan.

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, ia mulai membuka kancing teratas dari kemeja Luhan. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang peduli, mereka seommak sendiri-sendiri tanpa memperdulikan pemandangan yang sudah wajar itu. Tapi Luhan pun tidak peduli.

Kemudian kancing kedua…...

Sehun meneguk minumannya dengan santai.

Lagi-lagi namja itu berbisik menggoda, Luhan tidak ambil pusing.

Kancing ketiga…

Luhan mulai merasa gerah, ditepisnya tangan namja itu sambil terus bergoyang. Namja itu malah semakin mendekat dan tangannya bergerak meraba pinggul Luhan.

"Hey, bung." seseorang tiba-tiba mengambil tangannya dan mencengkramnya dengan kasar, "jangan main-main dengan pacarku."

Entah dari mana Sehun muncul. Luhan belum sadar juga, ia malah mendorong Sehun jauh-jauh,

"Minggiiirr…..aku lagi asik."

"Ini pacar lu?" tanya si namja urakan.

"Iya, kenapa?!" Sehun melotot padanya.

"Ya udah terserah, sono bawa pergi." namja urakan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, mencari mangsa baru yang lebih sexy.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau sudah benar-benar mabuk berat malam ini."

Sehun menarik Luhan dan membopongnya menerobos kerumunan orang yang berdesakan di sana.

Beberapa orang yang mengenal Sehun menyorakinya.

"Oi…mangsa baru nih? Mau dibawa ke mana woi? Hotel ya?"

"Bawa ke rumah aja."

"Asik nih, barang baru. Tumben-tumbenan lu dapetin cewe yang masih 'fresh' , lu kasih minum apa dia sampe teler kayak gitu?"

"Asik deh lu malem ini! Dasar lu licik , maenin tuh cewe pas dia lagi teler!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil pada mereka.

Sehun membopong tubuh mungil Luhan sampai ke luar diskotik. Luhan terus menolak pulang dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun. Langkahnya sempoyongan, pandangan matanya kabur. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Ngapain nyuruh aku pulang…kau sendiri yang tadi bilang aku harus Senang-senang…."

Luhan melepaskan pegangan Sehun. Dengan linglung ia kembali berjalan ke pintu masuk diskotik, "aku mau masuk lagiiii…"

"Eh eh…..jangan masuk lagi," Sehun menariknya, "melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, dalam sekejap saja kau sudah bisa digerayangin habis-habisan."

"Biariiiinnn…..aku tidak merasa apa-apa! Kenapa kau menarikku keluar? Aku lagi 'terbang'!"

"Terbangnya jangan jauh-jauh dariku dong. Aku kan takut kalau pacarku Kenapa-napa. Boleh kan aku jadi pacarmu?" Sehun tersenyum menggoda.

Tapi yang digoda malah tertawa,"Kau bilang apa tadi? Gak kedengeraaannn"

Ia menghampiri Sehun dan menatapnya dengan mata deommaka lebar-lebar, kemudian ia menepuk pipi Sehun. Pok…pok….pok….Luhan tertawa, "Kenapa wajahmu ada 2 ?"

Sehun menyingkirkan tangannya, "Wajahku cuma ada satu. Itu karena kau sudah mabuk."

"Apaaa?"

"Hey, Luhan. Boleh aku jadi pacarmu?"

"Hmm…apa? Mau jadi pacarku? Copotin dulu tuh anting di bibir!"

Luhan tertawa lepas, kemudian mual,"aku mau muntah….HOEEKKK!"

Semua orang yang melewati mereka menutup hidung menyaksikan peristiwa itu. Luhan muntah di mana-mana. Perutnya terasa melilit, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-ngaduk isinya dan memaksanya keluar.

Belum pernah Luhan merasa mual sampai separah ini. Belum lagi kepalanya terus berdenyut-denyut seperti mau pecah.

"Tuh kan, udah muntah kayak gini masih mau masuk ke dalam lagi?"

Sehun mengambil HP dari saku celananya, ia menekan nomor Kai.

"Halo, Kai? Aku pinjem kondominium-mu malem ini ya!"

Kemudian ia menarik Luhan sambil tersenyum misterius, "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, masih banyak tempat lain buat senang-senang."

Luhan tertidur saat Sehun menyetir mobilnya dalam keheningan malam. Berkali-kali Sehun mengintipnya. Ia tersenyum, Luhan sebenarnya cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang hitam legam tergerai jatuh di pundaknya, wajahnya putih mulus, bibirnya mungil begitu juga hidungnya. Tatapan matanya selalu bersinar-sinar setiap kali ia bicara.

Meskipun dia tidak semodis Tao, tapi ada sisi lain darinya yang bisa membuat orang penasaran.

Saat mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah, Sehun segera mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya. Perlahan-lahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tempat Luhan, disekahnya sisa-sisa muntahan dari bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ergh…."

"Sudah bangun?" bisik Sehun pelan.

"Kris….." ternyata Luhan mengigau.

Sehun tertegun. _Kris?_

"Kau bodoh, bodoh sekali, tapi aku tidak mau kau terluka."

Tiiitt tiiitt…mobil-mobil di belakang membunyikan klaksonnya, memarahi Sehun yang tidak maju-maju meskipun lampu sudah hijau. Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan dengan seksama. Ia mendesah sebentar lalu kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, matanya perih menangkap cahaya lampu yang kelewat terang di depan matanya. Ia memejam matanya beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Sehun.

"Sudah bangun ya?"

Luhan membuka mata. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata terbelalak,"Di mana aku?!" 

TBC

Mind To Review 

Thank you buat akusayangluhan , chenma , krispandataozi , ruixi1 sama LVenge yang udah review


	4. Chapter 3

Lanjutttt yang Chap 3 nih…

Sempetin buat review yaaa Chingudeul…. ^_^

Sorry for Typo…

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya :<p>

_Luhan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan, matanya perih menangkap cahaya lampu yang kelewat terang di depan matanya. Ia memejam matanya beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Sehun._

"_Sudah bangun ya?"_

_Luhan membuka mata. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata terbelalak,"Di mana aku?!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Selamat membaca Chingudeul…<p>

* * *

><p>"Tenang aja, kau sekarang di tempatku." Sehun menghampirinya dengan segelas teh hangat, "minum dulu."<p>

"Tidak mau." Luhan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin besar yang ada di depan ranjang tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Keadaannya benar-benar tidak karuan.

Muka pucat, rambut acak-acakan, dan…."HAH!?"

Luhan tercengang melihat kancing kemejanya yang terbuka lebar. Cepat-cepat ia mengancingnya kembali sambil menghindar dari lirikan mata elang Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum ringan melihat tingkahnya.

"Ngapain dikancingin lagi? Tadi di diskotik kelihatannya kau tidak terlalu keberatan."

"Tadi? Tadi aku ngapain saja? Aku….tidak ingat apa-apa."

"Ngapain aja? Hm….seingatku, tadi kau asik sendiri dengan seorang namja berpenampilan preman, kau mabuk berat dan melakukan hal-hal yang liar bersamanya. Karena lagi mabuk, kau tidak peduli meskipun dia nyaris melecehkanmu. Untung aku mencegahnya." jawabnya mantap.

"Kok aku bisa ada di sini?! Ini di mana?"

"Di kondominium Kai."

Luhan terhenyak, "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ! Aku mau pulang! Ini…..ini sudah jam berapa?!"

"Kira-kira sudah jam 1 pagi. Aku membawamu ke sini karena aku tidak mau mengantarmu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, bisa-bisa aku dibunuh orang tuamu! Lagipula sudah lewat tengah malam."

Luhan langsung kalang kabut mendengarnya, ia memutar otak untuk mencari penjelasan yang tepat yang harus diberikan pada kedua orang tuanya nanti. Tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya ia ingin muntah lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, minum ini dulu." Sehun menyodorkan teh hangatnya lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

Luhan teringat dengan kisah-kisah tragis yang pernah dialami remaja putri seusianya sewaktu mereka diajak ke hotel, kondo atau apartemen dalam keadaan mabuk, ketika mereka sudah lumayan sadar mereka justru diberi minum yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur.

Sehun mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, "Kalau aku mau mencelakaimu, itu sudah kulakukan dari tadi sebelum kau bangun!"

Luhan tetap tidak percaya, bagaimana pun ia belum mengenal betul namja yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia tetap harus berhati-hati.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Aku mau cuci muka dulu." Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, dengan langkah sempoyongan ia masuk ke kamar kecil.

Dibukanya kran air besar-besar, kemudian ia membasuh wajahnya. Ia mendongak menatap cermin dengan wajahnya yang basah, tidak percaya melihat seperti apa dirinya sendiri saat ini.

_Aku memang mau senang-senang, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. Kenapa aku jadi kacau begini?_

Hatinya gundah memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan kedua orang tuanya kalau nanti ia pulang. Sekujur tubuhnya bau asap rokok dan mulutnya bau alkohol.

_Matilah aku kali ini!_

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar, Luhan kaget setengah mati, lalu dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun muncul sambil membawa sebuah handuk kecil, "Pasti kau mau mandi ya? Nih handuknya. Ada baju kaos di lemari Kai, mungkin agak kebesaran untuk ukuranmu tapi lebih baik ganti daripada tetap memakai bajumu itu. Kau tercium seperti sosis panggang."

Luhan membisu.

"Oh iya, lebih baik kau telepon ke rumah dulu. Bilang saja kau lagi nginap di rumah teman. Nanti pagi kuantar kau pulang."

Sehun melempar handuk itu ke wajah kaget Luhan, kemudian ia menutup pintu.

Sehun mendesah kecil saat HP di sakunya berdering. Caller ID menunjukkan nama Kai, tanpa banyak bicara Sehun segera menjauh dari pintu WC,

"Yeobseo."

"Dia ada di situ denganmu?" tanya Kai.

"Iya, dia sedang mandi."

"Bagaimana? Kau tetap mau menjalankan rencanamu?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat, menimbang-nimbang.

"Jangan ditunda-tunda lagi, Sehun. Kau tahu sendiri kan ini sudah tanggal berapa? Aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu lagi, memangnya kau kira orang tuaku tidak curiga aku minta-minta uang terus?! Yeoja itu satu-satunya harapanmu! Memangnya kau punya ide lain apa? Merampok bank? Kepalamu bisa dipenggal kalau kau tidak bisa melunasi hutangmu!"

Sehun menelan ludah, "Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan minta bantuanmu lagi."

"Aku bukannya tidak mau membantu. Selama ini aku selalu membantumu kan? Berapa pun yang kau minta aku selalu bisa membantumu, tapi itu kan uang orang tuaku. Mereka lama-lama mulai curiga."

Sehun menatap kalender yang tergantung di depan dinding kamar Kai. Sudah tanggal 8, berarti 2 hari lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang menahan semua amarah yang berkecamuk di dadanya, "Aku sudah punya rencana, Kai. Kau tenang saja."

"Yah, lebih baik begitu! Jangan sampai yeoja itu lepas darimu! Ingat, Sehun, dia itu satu-satunya harapanmu!"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia segera menutup flip HP-nya.

XXX

5 hari yang lalu….

_Di gang yang sempit itu Sehun berhadapan dengan segerombolan preman berbaju hitam dan berwajah garang. Masing-masing dari mereka memegang besi seukuran tongkat bisbol. Jumlah mereka ada 12 orang, sedangkan Sehun seorang diri. Tapi ia tidak gentar sedikitpun._

_Pemimpin mereka yang berbadan besar dan sering dipanggil 'Bos' oleh anak buahnya, menghampiri Sehun sambil mengacungkan tongkat besinya, "Mana uangnya!"_

"_Cuma ada segini." Sehun melempar setumpuk uang ke arahnya, "untuk sementara aku hanya bisa mengumpulkan 1 juta."_

"_1 juta?!" Bos menempelkan tongkat besinya di wajah Sehun,"kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang dipinjam appamu? 5 juta! Kenapa kau hanya memberiku 1 juta? Mau main-main denganku?!"_

"_Aku akan memberi sisanya nanti."_

"_Nanti? Aku sudah terlalu sabar pada kalian semua, aku memberi kalian waktu 2 minggu untuk melunasi hutang. Tapi dalam 2 minggu ini kau hanya bisa membayar segini! Ingat baik-baik, bocah tengik, kalau kau tidak bisa membayarnya. Aku akan memenggal kepalamu!"_

"_Beri aku waktu 1 bulan."_

"_1 bulan?" Bos menengok ke anak buahnya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, "kalian dengar? Dia minta waktu 1 bulan lagi."_

_Mereka menertawai Sehun mentah-mentah._

_Kemudian Bos membalik badannya menghadap Sehun, wajahnya mengeras karena marah. "1 minggu cukup untukmu! Ingat, kau harus memberiku 4 juta dalam waktu 1 minggu. Kalau tidak…."_

_BUK! _

_Sebuah tinju melayang keras di wajah Sehun. Sehun tersungkur jatuh di atas gundukan tanah basah. Belum puas dengan itu, Bos menendang perutnya dan menghantam tongkat besinya ke punggung Sehun. Sehun meringis menahan sakit, tapi ia tidak melawan._

"_Phuih!" Bos meludah padanya, "kau akan kubuat lebih mampus daripada ini kalau minggu depan uang itu belum sampai di tanganku!"_

_Mereka menertawai Sehun sepuas-puasnya, beberapa bahkan ada yang ingin ikut menghajarnya. Tapi Bos menyeret kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu, anak buahnya segera mengikutinya dengan setengah hati._

_Sehun hanya tersungkur di bawah, memegang perutnya dengan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia meronta kesakitan, tapi tak berdaya melawan. _

_4 juta. Di mana ia harus mencari uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu 1 minggu? Kalau saja keadaannya keluarganya masih sama seperti dulu. Jangankan 4 juta, 10 juta pun bisa ia dapatkan dalam waktu 1 hari! Tapi keluarganya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya sudah hancur._

Tidak banyak yang tahu kemelut apa yang tengah melanda keluarga Sehun sekarang ini. Perusahaan yang dikelola appa Sehun bangkrut total karena hutang-hutang yang berjumlah trilyunan yang tidak bisa dilunasi. Musibah ini datangnya begitu tiba-tiba, mereka harus menjual semua rumah dan tanah yang mereka miliki untuk melunasi hutang yang melilit. Semua barang-barang mewah pun ludes disita.

Keluarga itu terpaksa pindah dan menelan kepahitan dicerca banyak pihak. Appa Sehun tenggelam dalam kesedihannya dan ia perlahan-lahan terjerumus dengan minum-minuman keras dan perjudian. Siapa sangka, kebiasaan baru appanya itu justru membawa bencana baru.

Ia kalah judi sampai 4 juta rupiah. Semua hutang-hutang itu dilimpahkan pada Sehun. Sehun yang tidak terbiasa menjalani kehidupan keras mau tak mau harus berupaya melunasi semua hutang-hutang appanya.

Tapi 4 juta dalam 1 minggu? Rasanya itu mustahil. Mobilnya sudah disita, semua barang-barang mewahnya tak ada yang tersisa. Bahkan handphone yang ada di tangannya saat ini pun bukanlah miliknya.

Kai sudah terlalu banyak membantu Sehun,tapi semua uang yang ia berikan pada Sehun adalah milik orang tuanya, Kai tidak bisa banyak membantunya lagi sejak kedua orang tuanya sudah mulai curiga.

Keluarganya dengan keluarga Sehun memang kurang harmonis sejak peristiwa itu.

Lalu entah dari mana muncullah ide gila dari Kai.

"_Kau lihat yeoja itu?" ujar Kai beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu Tao, "denger-denger appanya pengacara kaya. Dekati saja dia, siapa tahu kalau dia jadi pacarmu dia bisa banyak membantumu."_

_Sehun menurut. Mulailah aksinya mendekati Tao. Tao dengan segala kepolosannya rupanya terlalu mudah ditaklukkan. Ia terpikat dengan penampilan, bujuk rayu dan semua omong kosong tentang kekayaan Sehun._

_Lalu tak lama kemudian, Luhan muncul._

_Kai nyaris tersedak waktu pertama kali melihat Luhan dari kejauhan,"Itu temannya Tao? Gila, itu kan anak Presdir appaku!"_

_Ia melotot pada Sehun, "Plan B, Sehun! Plan B! Percaya deh, yeoja itu hartanya berkelimpahan! Siapa namanya? Siapa?!"_

_Namanya adalah Luhan._

Sehun berbaring di ranjangnya seorang diri, hatinya tidak bisa tenang, Luhan saat ini mungkin sudah tidur berselimut mimpi di kamar sebelahnya. Sehun mendesah panjang, kata-kata Kai terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dengan jelas.

"_Kau mau tahu jalan keluar dari masalahmu, Sehun? Yeoja itu lah jalan keluarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa kondisi keluargamu saat ini, termasuk dia. Kau butuh bantuannya, Sehun. Kenapa susah-susah? Pakai saja akalmu, jadikan dia pacarmu maka dia akan menyelesaikan semua masalahmu. Uang yang ada di brankas appanya jauh melebihi aku ataupun Tao. Ingat Sehun, aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi. Dalam seminggu ini kalau kau gagal mengumpulkan uang 4 juta, nyawamu bisa-bisa melayang!"_

XXX

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya yunani. Rumah itu jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rumahnya yang dulu. Beberapa mobil mewah terparkir di halaman depannya, mengingatkan Sehun seperti apa kehidupannya dulu.

Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada pria setengah baya yang keluar dari pintu rumah sambil mengenakan dasinya. Pria itu melihat mereka dengan pandangan curiga.

Kemudian Sehun melirik Luhan, yeoja itu kelihatan serba salah. Pasti itu appanya.

Kebetulan, semua rencana Sehun berjalan lebih mulus di luar perkiraannya.

Luhan cemas melihat Appanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu, mengamati mereka dengan muka galak. Appanya memang bukan tipe orang tua yang suka ngomel-ngomel, tapi orang tua macam apa yang tidak cemas melihat anak putrinya tidak pulang semalam,dan pagi-pagi malah diantar seorang namja?!

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun. "Sudah sampai, ini rumahku. Kau mau mampir sebentar?"

_Aduuh…please jangan mampir, aku cuma basa-basi._

"Tidak, lain kali saja."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya."

"Eh tunggu." Sehun mencekal tangan Luhan, "kita pacaran kan?"

Luhan menganguk kecil, "Ne. Terserah deh….yang penting kau tidak pacaran dengan Tao."

"Kalau gitu, popponya mana?" Sehun menyodorkan pipinya.

Luhan tercengang tak percaya, mana mungkin ia mau memberi poppo pada namja ini! "Apa-apaan sih? Lain kali aja!"

_Tidak akan ada lain kali._

Saat Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya, lagi-lagi Sehun mencekal tangannya. Ia menarik Luhan mendekat ke arahnya lalu tanpa aba-aba, diciumnya pipi Luhan sekilas.

Wajah Luhan merona merah dalam sekejap, cepat-cepat ia menghapus sisa-sisa kecupan Sehun di pipinya.

Appa Luhan melotot, menyaksikan pemandangan mesra di dalam mobil itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan!" Luhan mengosok pipinya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa jijik sekaligus kesal.

"Itu artinya kita sudah resmi pacaran. Baru pipi aja kok, nanti bibir nyusul deh." Sehun tersenyum geli.

Luhan tidak mau berdebat panjang-panjang dengannya, lagipula ia juga tidak mau lama-lama di dalam mobil. Bisa tambah runyam masalahnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar dan langsung meninggalkan Sehun.

Langkahnya tergopoh-gopoh memasuki halaman rumah dan menghadap Appanya yang sedari tadi terus berdiri mematung menatap mereka. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Sehun malah menyetir mobilnya ke depan gerbang pintu rumah, ia membuka kaca mobil dan berteriak lantang, "Bye, hannie sayang! Nanti aku telepon ya! Thanks buat semalam!"

Mulut Luhan menganga, wajahnya pucat pasi menahan malu.

Appa Luhan menengok ke arahnya setelah mobil Sehun pergi, alisnya terpaut naik,"Kamu bilang semalam kamu nginap di rumah Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa namja itu yang mengantarmu pulang? Tadi itu, kenapa dia cium pipi kamu?"

Luhan paling tidak bisa berbohong pada orang tuanya apalagi pada Appanya yang tegas, tapi kali ini ia mau tak mau harus berbohong, "Aku kemarin memang nginap di rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa antar aku pulang, nah kebetulan dia bisa. Jadi, ya gitu deh!"

Appa berkacak pinggang, "Lalu ciuman itu?"

"Itu….cuma cium pipi kok."

"Tadi dia bilang 'thanks buat semalam', apa maksudnya?"

"Oh itu.." Luhan tersenyum kikuk, "semalam aku traktir Kyungsoo makan-makan, dia juga ikut. Cuma itu kok."

Appa mendekati wajahnya dan menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, keningnya berkerut saat ia tahu putri bungsunya itu sedang berbohong. Tapi Appanya tersenyum,

"Jangan bohong, Luhannie. Appa bisa lihat kok, kamu ini sama dengan kakakmu, paling gak bisa bohong. Nah, sekarang ngaku ya. Itu tadi pacarmu kan?"

Luhan salah tingkah.

"Punya pacar kok gak cerita-cerita?" Appa Luhan tertawa lucu, "anak Appa sudah besar ternyata. Ya sudah, cepat sana masuk. Eomma sudah siapkan sarapan tuh."

Luhan tersenyum lega. Tapi setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah, senyum Appa Luhan memudar.

_Bagaimana mungkin anakku pacaran dengan namja berpenampilan urakan seperti itu? Apa benar ia kemarin nginap di rumah Kyungsoo?_

XXX

Sehun POV

Sehun memegang stir mobilnya kencang-kencang hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. Otaknya bekerja keras menyusun rencana. Aku harus mempengaruhi Luhan sampai Appanya tidak suka Luhan bergaul denganku.

Aku akan membuat Appanya rela membayarku berapa saja asalkan aku mau menjauhi anaknya. Ya, aku harus tetap menjalankan rencanaku ini!

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melempar tasnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengaca, cemberut.

_Nasibku memang sial, belum pernah pacaran tapi sekali pacaran malah Sama namja brengsek itu! Kenapa harus dia yang jadi pacar pertamaku?!_

Luhan teringat jaman-jamannya dia waktu kecil, ia selalu mengimpikan akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang namja baik-baik seperti sosok seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih, pangeran tampan itu akan menjadi pacar pertamanya dan kemudian mereka akan memiliki kisah cinta yang indah.

Semua itu diimpi-impikan Luhan dengan begitu sempurna seperti cerita-cerita di dalam dongeng.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Yang menjadi pacar pertamanya justru adalah Sehun, namja menjengkelkan yang baru dikenalinya selama 3 hari !

Ia tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat dengan Kris, dengan apa yang akan Tao lakukan pada Kris kalau ia sudah mendapatkan Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa sedikit takut. Takut kalau apa yang ia perbuat bukannya membuat suasana menjadi semakin baik, tapi malah membuat suasana menjadi semakin tidak karuan.

Apakah Tao akan benar-benar melepaskan Sehun?

XXX

Keesokkan harinya….

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan hati was-was. Ia tahu betul sekarang tanggal berapa, sudah tanggal 10 Februari. Berarti sudah tiba batas waktunya untuk melunasi semua hutang.

Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya, kamar tidurnya yang sempit dan sumpek tanpa jendela, tembok yang kotor dan retak, baju-baju berserakan di sana-sini. Sehun mengeluh panjang meratapi nasibnya. Ia harus segera mencari jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

Tapi boro-boro ingin keluar dari keterpurukan ini, untuk membayar hutang saja ia terpaksa harus menipu.

GUBRAKK!

Terjadi keributan di luar kamarnya. Sehun segera keluar dari kamar. Hatinya sesak melihat appanya pulang ke rumah sambil membawa botol minuman keras, wajahnya merah karena mabuk dan ia bicara tidak menentu. Eomma berusaha membantunya, tapi dengan kasar didorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Jangan mengurusi aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Appa melempar botol itu ke dinding, pecah berserakan di lantai mengenai Eomma.

Sehun berlari menolong Eommanya. Eomma menangis tanpa suara, menahan sakit hati akibat perlakuan Appa.

"Appa, hentikan semua ini!" teriak Sehun, "berhentilah menyakiti Eomma!"

"Diam, anak tengik! Aku adalah appamu! Kau berani membentakku, hah?! Kalau kalian tidak suka, kalian boleh pergi dari sini! Sana pergi!"

Sehun naik pitam, "Lihatlah sekelilingmu, Appa! Kita hidup seperti ini semua gara-gara Appa! Kalau Appa tidak berbisnis kotor dan terseret banyak hutang, kita semua tidak akan menderita seperti ini! Belum puas Appa menghancurkan keluarga ini, Appa malah berjudi habis-habisan dan terus menyakiti Eomma! Apa Appa kira yang menderita di sini cuma Appa saja? Eomma juga menderita! Aku juga! Lihat hutang-hutang Appa, aku yang harus menebus semuanya! Aku! "

Eomma menangis-nangis sambil menarik putra semata wayangnya itu,

"Sehun….sudah,nak…sudah."

"Biarkan saja, Eomma! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Kalau ada orang yang harus pergi dari sini, dialah orangnya!"

Appa tertawa lantang, "Kau mau mengusirku pergi? Kalian bisa apa tanpa aku?"

"Justru kami bisa bertahan tanpa Appa. Baik, kalau Appa tidak mau pergi. Lihat saja nanti. Kalau aku sudah melunasi semua hutang, aku akan membawa Eomma pergi dari sini!"

"Anak sepertimu bisa apa? Kau sudah terbiasa hidup enak, kerja keras dikit aja kau tidak bisa!"

"Aku bisa. Setidaknya aku tidak akan terpuruk seperti Appa." Sehun membantu Eommanya berdiri, kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

"Jangan khawatir, Eomma. Aku janji akan segera melunasi hutang-hutang Appa, aku akan membawa Eomma pergi dari sini."

XXX

Kai menguyah-nguyah tusuk giginya sambil mengamati Sehun. Wajah sahabatnya itu terlihat pucat, matanya memerah karena kurang tidur, rambutnya kusut dan penampilannya benar-benar berantakan.

Kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya seperti sekarang ini, mereka pasti mengira Sehun hanya berpura-pura. Tapi inilah Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Dia bukan lagi Sehun si anak orang kaya yang bisa terus membanggakan dirinya seperti dulu.

"Kau kelihatan kacau."

Sehun mengacak rambutnya, kesal. "Sekarang sudah tanggal sepuluh."

"Ya, aku tahu. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Sunyi….

Kai membuang tusuk giginya, "Jalankan rencanamu, Sehun. Jangan ragu-ragu lagi. Ini kupinjamkan mobilku."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, diambilnya kunci mobil Kai.

XXX

Luhan sarapan pagi di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Appanya duduk sambil membaca surat kabar paginya, sedangkan Eomma mengolesi roti panggang mereka dengan selai. Luhan menanyai kabar Yixing, noonanya yang kuliah di Amrik, dan Suho tunangannya.

Eomma tersenyum menceritakan kisah-kisah lucu yang terjadi sewaktu Yixing mencoba gaun pengantin.

Appa mendelik menatap Luhan, "Kamu mau nyusul ya? Masih kecil jangan main tuning-tunangan ya."

"Appaaaaa" Luhan ngeri membayangkan dirinya tunangan dengan Sehun.

"Oh ya, beberapa hari ini kenapa Tao sudah jarang ke rumah?"

"Mungkin dia lagi banyak kerjaan. Sekarang kan lagi musim ulangan." hatinya sakit memikirkan pertengkaran mereka tempo hari.

"Kalian bertengkar ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Benar? Eomma bisa liat loh. Kamu ini kan paling gak bisa bohong."

_Tapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku berbohong_

"Benar, aku dan Tao baik-baik saja, kan tadi aku sudah bilang sekarang ini lagi musim ulangan, Tao pasti lagi seommak-seommaknya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, Pa." Eomma menatap Appa, "gimana kuliahnya Luhannie? Sudah diurusin semuanya?"

"Sudah beres. Anak kita ini tinggal nyantai-nyantai aja, abis lulus SMU udah bisa langsung kuliah di luar. Kamu pilih Inggris kan? Kenapa tidak mau ke Amrik? Kan ada Yixing di sana. Gak mau ketemu noonamu?"

"Bukan begitu….tapi kan universitas yang cocok adanya di sana."

"Kamu yakin mau ambil kedokteran? Gak mau ambil manajemen aja, nerusin usaha Appa?"

Appa tertawa renyah, "kasian ya Appa, punya anak yang satu mau jadi pengacara, yang satunya lagi mau jadi dokter. Mana nih yang mau jadi pengusaha?"

"Ya nanti dong, tuh Yixing noona kan udah mau married. Siapa tau Suho Oppa bisa bantuin Appa nanti."

Appa baru saja mau menimpalinya kalau saja maid di rumahnya tidak datang terburu-buru memanggil Luhan, "Nona, ada yang dateng cariin tuh."

"Pasti Kyungsoo." Luhan bangkit berdiri dari meja makannya, langsung berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Kyungsooaaa….." Luhan menari-nari menyambut Kyungsoo di ruang tamu, tapi ia tersentak kaget begitu sampai di ruang tamu yang ada di sana bukanlah Kyungsoo,

"kau? Mau apa?"

**TBC**

**Mind To Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Balasan Review<p>

LVenge : Aku juga tadinya pake nama Baekhyun buat karakter Tao tapi gajadi hehe soalnya karakter cinta pertama Luhan lebih condong ke kris jadi kuganti jadi Tao dehhh… Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^

ruixi1 : Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^

krispandataozi : Tao ga sama Sehun kok. Kan Sehun sama Luhaannn… Aku juga gamau kok kalau Tao pisah sama Krisss hihihi jadi tenang ajaaa. Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^

chenma : setujuuu yang lagunya terry hahaha. Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^

nisaramaidah28 : Gomawo chingu masukannya. Aku remake, jadinya ga banyak kata yang aku ganti. Tapi nanti aku usahain deh. Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^

Oh Juna93 : Iya gapapa chingu… Aku juga ga kebayang sih kalau Sehun tindikan… Tapi aku hanya me-remake jadinya Sehun memang harus tindikan di sini hihihi… Thank you yaa udah baca dan review ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 datanggggg…

Selamat membaca Chingudeul…

Sempatkan mereview yaaa… :D

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya :<p>

_Appa baru saja mau menimpalinya kalau saja maid di rumahnya tidak datang terburu-buru memanggil Luhan, "Nona, ada yang dateng cariin tuh."_

"_Pasti Kyungsoo." Luhan bangkit berdiri dari meja makannya, langsung berlari ke ruang tamu._

"_Kyungsooaaa….." Luhan menari-nari menyambut Kyungsoo di ruang tamu, tapi ia tersentak kaget begitu sampai di ruang tamu yang ada di sana bukanlah Kyungsoo, _

"_kau? Mau apa?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sehun tersenyum manis, "Pergi yuk."<p>

"Ke mana? Aku tidak mau ke tempat kemarin lagi! Itu bukan tempat buat senang-senang."

"Aku cuma mau mengajakmu makan-makan. Itu aja kok. Pulangnya sore deh, gak bakalan malem lagi. Janji!"

"Awas kalau pulangnya malam-malam lagi! Ya Sudah, aku ganti baju dulu."

XXX

Tanpa curiga sedikitpun, Luhan mau diajak Sehun makan-makan di sebuah restoran sederhana yang suasananya tidak terlalu nyaman.

Luhan terpaksa pergi kalau Sehun mengajaknya, ia tidak mau Sehun tahu kalau ia mau pacaran dengannya cuma demi Kris. Tapi Luhan sendiri pun tidak tahu kalau Sehun memacarinya juga demi sesuatu.

Luhan memesan makanan sementara Sehun pergi meninggalkannya sebentar. Mau ke toilet katanya.

Tapi Sehun sebenarnya pergi ke pintu belakang restoran itu, keluar menemui seseorang.

"Mana bos?"

"Mau ngapain!" orang kurus yang lagi asik main domino dengan seorang temannya itu marah melihat kehadiran Sehun.

"Bilang sama Bos, uangnya belum bisa kukumpulkan."

"Apa? Cari mati ya?!"

Sehun tetap tenang ,"Tapi aku akan membayarnya karena aku sudah punya aset."

"Aset apa?!"

"Aku punya teman yang bisa membayar semua hutangku. Tapi beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi, aku jamin aku akan mengembalikan semua hutang appaku tanpa tersisa sepersen pun! Kalau perlu akan kulunasi beserta bunganya! Bilang itu sama Bos!"

"Ya Tunggu!"

Sehun tidak mengacuhkan panggilannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran. Begitu sampai di meja Luhan, ia kembali memasang wajah cengengesan, "Udah pesen makanan belum? Restorannya emang rada butut, tapi makanan di sini enak-enak loh! Pesen aja sepuasnya, restoran ini punya Pamanku!"

15 menit kemudian…...

"Eh, aku boleh nanya sesuatu gak?" tanya Sehun sewaktu mereka sedang menyantap pesanan mereka.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kris itu siapa sih?"

"Hah?"

"Waktu kau mabuk kemarin malam kau menyebut-nyebut namanya. Kris….Kris….Wah, mesra banget deh pokoknya. Aku jadi iri."

Luhan tidak ingat ia pernah mengigau nama Kris di depan Sehun, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada namja norak itu, "Kris itu nama temanku. Pacarnya Tao. Pasti waktu itu aku lagi mimpi buruk jadi ngigau yang aneh-aneh. Aku juga mengigau nama Tao kok. Kau tidak dengar ya?"

"Tidak." Sehun tahu Luhan berbohong, "tidak sama sekali."

"Ya sudah. Aku ini kalau lagi mimpi buruk emang suka ngigau."

"Kau pernah mimpiin aku gak?"

"Amit-amit deh!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sama pacar sendiri kok kayak gitu? Eh iya aku baru ingat, Valentine nanti kita mau ngapain ya? Dugem lagi yuk!"

"Aku tidak mau."

_Aku mau valentine yang romantis seperti di film-film, di mana tokoh utama prianya datang di depan rumah sambil membawa bunga. Lalu pergi kencan di tempat yang special, pulang-pulangnya pria itu memberi kekasihnya ciuman pertama._

Andaikan saja aku bisa punya valentine seperti itu dengan….

Luhan berusaha menepis bayangan Kris yang mengusiknya. Tidak, Kris itu pacar Tao. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang bukan-bukan.

"MANA DIA ! MANA ANAK TENGIK ITU!"

Lamunan Luhan mengembun pergi saat suara kasar yang lantang itu memecahkan keheningan. Beberapa pengunjung restoran menjerit ketakutan melihat kedatangan segerombolan preman bersenjatakan tongkat besi. Jumlah mereka lebih dari sepuluh orang.

Luhan terhenyak kaget melihat mereka. Sehun menahan nafas, keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya. Andwee, ini di luar rencanaku!

Bos muncul dari balik kerumunan itu, wajahnya menahan marah sambil mengacungkan tongkat besinya ke arah Sehun, "KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP RUPANYA! "

Sehun melonjak kaget dari kursinya. Luhan tercengang ketakutan, ada apa ini?

Gerombolan berandalan itu menendang meja dan mengusir semua pengunjung restoran, para pengunjung berhamburan kalang kabut. Satu persatu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat itu. Hanya tinggal Luhan dan Sehun.

Pemilik restoran yang notabene adalah paman Sehun juga tidak terlalu berani ikut campur, ia memilih bersembunyi di dalam dapur dan berdoa semoga berandalan-berandalan itu tidak memporak-porandakan restorannya.

Bos menghampiri Sehun dengan wajah geram, dicengkramnya kerah baju Sehun,

"Bocah tengik, mana uangnya!"

_Uang? Uang apa?_ Luhan dilanda kebingungan dan ketakutan sekaligus.

"Sudah kubilang, beri aku waktu 3 hari lagi!" jawab Sehun.

"3 hari katamu? 3 hari?! KAU MAU MEMPERMAINKAN AKU, HAH!?"

BUK!

Bos meninju wajah Sehun. Luhan memekik kaget.

"MATIIN AJA, BOS!"

"KEROYOK RAME-RAME BIAR MAMPUS!"

"BERI DIA PELAJARAN, BOS!"

Nafas Bos turun naik sambil terus mencengkram baju Sehun, "Aku sudah bilang waktumu cuma ada seminggu! Kau berani mempermainkan aku?!"

Tangannya mengepal di depan wajah Sehun, "MANA UANGNYA!"

"Aku pasti akan membayarmu."

"SIALAN!" Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajah Sehun! Sehun terhunyung mundur dengan darah menetes dari hidungnya. Belum puas melihat Sehun hanya 'mimisan' , Bos menariknya dengan kasar dan menendang perutnya.

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya, darah terus menetes dari lubang hidungnya, ia mencoba bangkit berdiri tapi Bos datang lagi dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang melayang ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Bos menghajarnya seperti kesetanan, ia menendang, membanting, melampiaskan semua kemarahannya dengan sadis sampai puas. Anak buahnya bersorak-sorak melihat Sehun babak belur.

Beberapa ikut maju menghajar Sehun ramai-ramai, besi-besi yang ada di tangan mereka dihantam ke Sehun tanpa belas kasihan. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil botol minuman dan melemparkannya ke kepala Sehun. Botol-botol itu pecah berserakan.

"Hentikan!" Luhan menjerit ketakutan, "hentikan, kubilang!" ia berusaha meraih tangan salah satu dari mereka untuk menolong Sehun. Tapi justru ia yang terdorong.

Luhan bangkit berdiri, ia terus berteriak menyuruh mereka berhenti. Tapi suaranya tenggelam dalam keramaian dan aksi keroyokan itu terus berlangsung,

Sehun bisa mati di tangan mereka! Lalu entah kenapa Luhan memberanikan diri mendorong tubuh besar Bos.

"PERGI KAU YEOJA TENGIK!" Bos marah besar, ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luhan dengan kasar, tapi Luhan malah menggigitnya, "BANGSAT!"

Dan sebuah tinju melayang di wajah Luhan!

Telak.

Luhan menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya jatuh lunglai ke bawah.

Sakit sekali.

Luhan mengerang kesakitan dengan darah menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Suara-suara teriakan terdengar samar-samar. Kepalanya berat sekali. Wajahnya sakit sekali. Ia merasa lemah.

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

Lalu ia merasa seseorang meneriaki namanya. Ada perkelahian di sana, ada yang ingin melindunginya.

"LUHAANNNN!"

XXX

Sehun terhenyak melihat Luhan roboh dipukul Bos. Nafasnya tercekat, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan menghantui dirinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tidak merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, tendangan itu, pukulan itu, pecahan beling yang bersarang di kepalanya, besi-besi yang menghantam sekujur tubuhnya.

Sehun merasa beku, tidak sakit, seolah-olah pandangannya menghitam dan hanya ada Luhan di depannya. Yeoja itu dalam bahaya.

Kemarahannya pun bangkit.

Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, Sehun bangun dan menerjang orang-orang yang sedang menghajarnya. Dengan cepat ia balas menghajar mereka satu persatu.

Pembalasan!

"AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUA!" entah dari mana kekuatan itu muncul, Sehun tidak peduli, ia membantai mereka satu-persatu tanpa pandang bulu.

Kemarahannya benar-benar memuncak! Ia menyerang mereka dengan brutal.

Bos tertegun menyaksikan semua itu, ia melihat banyak anak buahnya yang berjatuhan.

"BERHENTI! KUBILANG BERHENTI!" teriak Bos tiba-tiba. Perkelahian itu berhenti mendadak. Mereka menatap Bos dengan kemarahan yang tertahan, mereka tak mengerti mengapa harus berhenti.

Nafas Sehun terengah-engah.

"_Akan kubunuh kalian semua."_

Luhan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kabur. Sunyi senyap mengisi ruangan itu beberapa saat hingga ia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali semua kesadarannya.

Ditatapnya Sehun dengan wajah memar.

Bos tiba-tiba menoleh ke tempat Luhan. Namja kurus kering yang tadi ditemui Sehun di luar restoran cepat-cepat menghampiri Bos dan membisikinya sesuatu.

Bos mengangguk kecil, kemudian melempar pandangannya pada Luhan. Ia mengerti sekarang.

Aset. Yeoja inikah aset yang dimaksud Sehun?

Ia menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah geram, "Kau tahu kenapa bangsat itu kuhajar?"

Luhan mengernyit ketakutan.

"Dia hutang padaku 4 juta!"

_Em…empat juta? _

Luhan melirik Sehun tak mengerti.

Besi dingin yang dipegangnya menempel di pipi Luhan, "Baik, aku akan melepaskannya lagi kali ini. Tapi ini yang terakhir. Kalau uang itu masih belum sampai di tanganku, temanmu itu akan kubuat lebih mampus daripada sekarang! "

Ia mengacungkan tangannya ke Sehun, "Kau juga ingat baik-baik, bocah tengik, ini yang terakhir! Aku tidak peduli apa caramu untuk melunasiku, tapi kalau kau tidak bisa melunasinya. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Sehun tidak peduli. Ia berani beradu pandang dengan Bos, menantangnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Ayo pergi."

"Tapi, Bos…"

"AYO PERGI!"

Mereka geram, tapi terpaksa menuruti perkataan Bos. Satu persatu berjalan lunglai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sehun menghampiri tempat Luhan. Luhan menatapnya dengan nafas tertahan, namja itu babak belur.

Sehun segera berlutut, mengangkat kepala Luhan dan tersenyum lemah padanya, "Lain kali jangan coba-coba menolongku. Dasar bodoh."

XXX

"Kau mau tahu ceritaku yang sebenarnya? Inilah aku. Aku bukan Sehun si anak orang kaya. Aku tidak punya mobil, appaku bukan pengusaha kaya dan eommaku tidak berpergian ke luar negri. Itu dulu. Dulu sekali. Sekarang keluargaku hidup melarat, kami hidup terkatung-katung dengan jumlah hutang yang tidak sedikit. Keluargaku sudah hancur, Luhan."

Luhan menatapnya tak mengerti. Ada kesedihan yang dalam dari suara Sehun.

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, mengenggamnya erat-erat saat ia melihat yeoja itu tercengang kaget melihat 'rumah' barunya. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya lagi 'gubuk' barunya.

Sehun bahkan tidak yakin apa tempat seburuk itu pantas disebut rumah.

Tapi entah kenapa ia ingin menunjukkannya pada Luhan.

"Ayo," Sehun membawanya masuk.

Luhan tak bersuara saat memasuki rumah sempit itu. Beberapa perabotan bekas yang tampaknya sudah tidak layak pakai berserakan di mana-mana, lantainya kotor dan berdebu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. Ia ngeri melihat beberapa pecahan kaca di dekat pintu rumah akibat pertengkaran tadi pagi.

Luhan tidak terlalu membanggakan kondisi keluarganya yang serba mewah, tapi sungguh ia menganggap tempat tinggal ini benar-benar tidak layak dihuni. Ia tidak menyangka kebangkrutan appa Sehun sudah sampai separah ini.

"Eommaku mungkin sedang tidur. Kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini menurun drastis. Semua kejadian ini terlalu memukulnya. Belum lagi sifat appaku yang semakin tidak karuan, aku sering memergoki appaku memarahi dan memperlakukan eommaku dengan kasar," Sehun mengintip ke balik sebuah pintu reyot yang jendelanya ditutupi kain tipis.

Ia tersenyum lemah melihat sosok eommanya yang memang tengah tertidur di dalam.

Suaranya serak,"aku sudah janji padanya, setelah semua urusan appaku kuselesaikan, aku akan membawa eommaku keluar dari tempat busuk ini! Dari appaku terutama…."

Luhan mengamatinya dengan perasaan tak enak. Tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan?

Perkelahian di restoran tadi saja sudah hampir membuatnya mati ketakutan, dan kenyataan ini juga tak kalah menakutkannya. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka Sehun selama ini tidak seperti yang orang-orang kagumi.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Tao, dengan betapa tergiurnya Tao saat mendengar cerita-cerita tentang kekayaan Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa menertawainya. Bukankah ini semua di luar kemauan Sehun?

Luhan kaget tau-tau Sehun sudah berdiri lagi di depannya, "Wajahmu tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menggeleng, senyumnya benar-benar terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa."

_Pipiku seperti mati rasa._

Sehun mengamati lebam merah yang bersarang di sudut kiri bibir Luhan akibat pukulan Bos, ia mendesah kecil,"Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambilkan obat."

"Eh, tidak usah."

Sehun tertegun.

"Lebih baik kau urusi dirimu sendiri. Lihat, kau sampai babak belur begini." tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa, "tampangmu benar-benar tidak karuan."

Sehun tanpa sadar ikut tertawa.

Luhan sekarang tahu semuanya, mobil dan semua barang mewah yang digunakan Sehun saat ini adalah milik Kai. Ia samasekali tidak mengeluh, ia menduga semua itu dilakukan Sehun karena ia ingin tetap terlihat seperti anak orang kaya.

Luhan juga tahu kalau Sehun bukan tinggal di istana mewah seperti apa yang diceritakan banyak orang, keadaan memaksanya tinggal di tempat sempit ini. Lalu Luhan kini juga tahu tentang keluarganya, tentang eommanya yang sedang sakit-sakitan dan tentang appanya yang berubah total menjadi pemabuk dan pemarah, juga tentang Sehun yang ingin segera membawa eommanya keluar dari tempat ini.

Tapi tetap saja ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui Luhan. Sehun masih menyimpannya dalam-dalam.

XXX

Pukul 18.30 Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang. Bukan dengan mobil pinjamannya, tapi dengan bus.

Saat itu bus ber-AC yang ditumpangi mereka sepi. Hanya ada beberapa bangku yang diisi penumpang, selebihnya kosong.

Sehun menghela nafas dan membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Rintik-rintik hujan di luar membasahi kaca jendela bus dan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Sehun tetap mencoba menatap menembus kaca, tapi perasaannya membuat dia ingin menoleh ke samping, ke arah Luhan. Ia baru sadar ternyata yeoja itu tengah tertidur. Sama persis seperti malam di mana ia tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk.

Tapi wajah itu begitu lelah.

Sehun terpaku dalam keheningan yang damai, mengamati Luhan yang terlelap seperti sesosok malaikat kecil tanpa sayap. Mungkin sayap itu kasat mata, atau mungkin Sehun tidak sadar ia telah melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum pahit, mampukah ia melukai malaikat ini?

Ia telah menyusun rencananya satu persatu dengan begitu rapi, dengan harapan pasti bahwa rencananya itu akan berjalan dengan mulus. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada mereka siang ini sama sekali tidak termasuk dalam salah satu rencananya.

Sedikitpun ia tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Luhan, apalagi sampai memukulinya. Tapi bukankah ia sendiri saat ini tengah 'memukulinya' dengan satu rencana kotor?

Sehun membisu. Hatinya dilanda keraguan yang besar. Ia trenyuh melihat Luhan yang mencoba melawan orang-orang yang mengeroyoknya tadi siang.

_Ia mencoba menolongku tadi, padahal ia tidak tahu akulah orang yang akan mencelakainya._

Sehun menoleh saat tubuh Luhan bergerak sedikit, yeoja itu bersandar kelelahan di tempat duduknya yang berlobang-lobang. Sehun merasa iba, diraihnya kepala Luhan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan yeoja itu, lalu disandarkannya di bahunya.

Lengan Sehun yang penuh luka bergerak perlahan, gemetar, ingin rasanya ia merangkul Luhan. Tapi ia mengurung niatnya, ia takut akan membangunkan Luhan. Tapi terlebih-lebih lagi ia takut yeoja itu akan menolaknya.

Saat Luhan tertidur di bahunya, Sehun merasa dunianya berubah. Ada yang menyentuh hatinya meski ia terus menyangkal. Perasaan itu berkecamuk di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin melindungi yeoja itu, ingin memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin sampai kapanpun juga tidak akan bisa diberinya. Ia ingin membawanya terbang tinggi dengan sayap-sayapnya yang masih rapuh.

Dan dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin yeoja itu suatu hari akan tersenyum untuknya. _Hanya untuknya…_

Dan tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa takut akan kehilangan Luhan. Saat itu Sehun sadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Pada malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur.

_Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari tawamu, dari mimpi-mimpimu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memimpikanku. Mungkin tidak hari ini, mungkin juga tidak untuk selamanya. Tapi aku akan berdoa semoga aku bisa selalu memberimu mimpi yang terindah, dan kuharap suatu hari nanti._

_Ya,suatu hari nanti, kuharap kau akan memimpikanku._

XXX

"Bawa ini." Luhan mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasnya. Payung lipat berwarna biru langit kesayangannya, payung yang diberikan Kris padanya, "sebentar lagi pasti hujan deras."

Sehun mengambilnya.

Kemudian mereka saling bertatapan dalam keheningan, sama-sama membisu. Sehun ingin membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan apa yang ada di hatinya saat ini, tapi bibirnya malah terkatup rapat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Luhan menekan bel di gerbang rumahnya, "aku masuk dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi besok."

"Uhm…Luhan.."

"Hm?"

Sehun menimbang-nimbang, ragu. "Tidak apa-apa. Sampai ketemu lagi besok."

Ia tersenyum tak berdaya melihat Luhan meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

XXX

Luhan pulang ke rumah diam-diam, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya, terutama pada memar di sudut bibirnya. Kalau ada yang menanyakannya, ia berdalih kalau tadi dia tidak hati-hati jatuh di tangga dan membentur tiang.

Tapi Appa Luhan toh tetap bisa melihatnya. Appanya menahan rasa cemasnya di dalam hati. Ia melihat jelas dengan siapa Luhan pulang malam-malam begini, lagi-lagi dengan anak berandalan itu. Dan keadaan anak itu juga tidak kalah buruknya, bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan Luhan.

Orang paling tolol sekalipun pasti tahu kalau luka-luka itu diakibatkan dari perkelahian. Tapi pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benak Appa Luhan adalah apakah putrinya juga terseret dalam perkelahian itu?

Kenapa putrinya sekarang bergaul dengan berandalan itu? Kenapa sejak saat Luhan tidak pulang semalaman, sekejap saja ia sudah menjelma menjadi sosok yang lain yang seolah-olah menyimpan sejuta rahasia?

Dan tiba-tiba saja Appa Luhan dilanda ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin Luhan bergaul lagi dengan anak berandalan itu.

XXX

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah…

Tao meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan malas-malasan. Ia mengambil HP mungilnya dari dalam tas, mengamati puluhan delivery report yang masih berstatus pending sejak kemarin. Tao tidak percaya orang seperti Sehun tidak mengaktifkan HP selama seharian penuh.

Lalu ia menekan nomor Sehun, segera memasang kuping baik-baik menanti suara jawaban Sehun. Tapi malah masuk mailbox.

Tao kesal bukan main. Ditendangnya sampah botol minuman yang tergeletak di depan sepatunya. Lalu samar-samar ia mendengar suara canda tawa dari seberang sana. Suara tawa yang tidak asing baginya. Tao menoleh, ia melihat Luhan bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang asik bercanda di kelas mereka yang kosong.

Tao agak terkejut melihat lebam merah di pipi kiri Luhan. Diam-diam hati kecilnya tergerak untuk sekedar mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan sampai memar begitu. Tapi gengsinya kembali menguap-nguap, mengalahkan seluruh perasaannya.

_Buat apa! Dia mau jungkir balik kek, itu bukan urusanku!_

Tao tersenyum pahit pada dirinya sendiri, _aku tidak mau peduli lagi sama dia!_

_Memang lebih baik begini, siapa suruh waktu itu dia nyolot!_

"Tao." Kris datang sambil membawa 2 helm motor, ia menyodorkan helm itu pada Tao, "Pulang yuk."

"Yuk."

Tao segera menarik Kris pergi dari situ, daripada nanti Kris melihat Luhan dan malah memanggilnya ke tempat mereka. Kris tidak perlu tahu tentang masalah antara mereka berdua, Tao yakin betul Kris bisa kalang kabut kalau sampai ia tahu. Lagipula Tao tidak mau Kris tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun si gebetan barunya.

"Eh, ke kantin dulu yuk. Aku mau beli minum sebentar."

Tao mendatangi salah satu stand di kantin sekolah dan membeli satu gelas air mineral dingin. Ia mengambil sedotan dari ujung meja, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kris datang terbirit-birit padanya.

"Hey, namjanya Luhan dateng tuh!" seru Kris sambil tertawa.

"Apa?"

"Itu tuh…" Kris menunjuk ke depan tempat parkir motor, di situ berdiri seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi bagi Tao.

Tao nyaris memuntahkan minumannya. Tersedak kaget melihat Sehun ada di sekolahannya sekarang. Ia senang karena menyangka Sehun datang kemari khusus untuk bertemu dengannya. Aih…senangnya….

Tapi kemudian kata-kata Kris tadi membuatnya kaku.

"Siapa tadi kau bilang? Pacar Luhan?"

"Iya, waktu itu dia juga pernah datang ke sini buat ketemu Luhan. Aku sempat ngintip bentar tuh, kayaknya dia mesra banget sama Luhan. Terus abis itu Luhan pergi sama dia. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan ternyata sudah punya pacar, kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku?"

"Tidak, itu bukan pacar Luhan."

Tapi, tunggu sebentar...

**TBC**

**Mind To Review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

Oh Juna93 : Iya aku juga kasiaaannn... Sipp deh. Thank you yaa udah baca dan review :D

LVenge : Ya begitulah chingu, baca terus yaa… Thank you udah baca dan review :D

chenma : Iyayah kasian Sehunnn huhuhu… Tetep HUNHAN kok tenang ajaaa… Thank you udah baca dan review :D

Bee48 : Jangan sebel sama Tao chingu… hehe Krisnya ga suka kok sama Luhan tapi sayang sebagai sahabat… Sipp deh ini aku lanjut. Thank you udah baca dan review :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Selamat membaca Chingu ^_^

* * *

><p>Sebelumnya :<p>

"_Siapa tadi kau bilang? Pacar Luhan?"_

"_Iya, waktu itu dia juga pernah datang ke sini buat ketemu Luhan. Aku sempat ngintip bentar tuh, kayaknya dia mesra banget sama Luhan. Terus abis itu Luhan pergi sama dia. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan ternyata sudah punya pacar, kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku?"_

"_Tidak, itu bukan pacar Luhan."_

_Tapi, tunggu sebentar...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tao tercekat saat melihat Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat itu. Luhan memang tidak menyadari keberadaan Tao maupun Kris, tapi Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun kelihatan bebeda, ia langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu pada Luhan.<p>

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, lalu mereka pergi. Bersama-sama dan Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan.

"Tuh kan, itu memang pacarnya Luhan. Wah….Luhan harus diomelin nih, masa pacaran gak cerita-cerita?" Kris tertawa.

"…"

"Apa mungkin dia malu? Tapi pacarnya lumayan kok."

"Kris, kita pulang yuk. Sekarang juga."

Tao menyambar tasnya pergi dari tempat itu secepat mungkin, ia tidak mengacuhkan Kris yang memanggilnya dengan nada kebingungan.

Ia ingin segera pulang. Menghapus semua peristiwa tadi yang terekam dalam otaknya. Ia ingin mencuci otaknya kalau perlu. Ia ingin berteriak. Ingin menjerit. Ingin berlari mengejar mereka. Ia ingin marah.

_Luhan, kenapa kau tega berbuat ini padaku ?!_

XXX

Saat pertama kali melihat Sehun berdiri seorang diri menunggunya, Luhan sempat tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan tawa sewaktu berhadapan muka dengan Sehun.

Sehun, si manusia tindikan itu, secara ajaib sudah melepaskan semua atreommat di wajahnya. Meskipun wajahnya sudah babak-belur sana-sini akibat perkelahian kemarin, tapi tindikan di wajahnya sudah ditanggalkan semua. Ia kelihatan lebih bersih, lebih fresh, lebih ganteng.

Ia kelihatan berbeda.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum terus dari tadi?" tanya Sehun saat mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"Ta…tampangmu itu….HAHAHAHAHA" Luhan tertawa lepas, "tindikannya dicopotin semua?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau aku mau jadi pacarmu aku harus lepasin semuanya."

"Kapan aku bilang begitu ?"

"Ada, waktu kau lagi mabuk. Mungkin kau sudah lupa ya?"

"Tapi begini memang jauh lebih baik. Kau kelihatan lebih rapi."

"Tambah ganteng gak?"

Senyum Luhan memudar, "Bisa gak, jangan ke-GR-an?" Luhan tidak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak yeoja, terutama Tao, tergila-gila pada Sehun.

Padahal menurutnya Kris jauh lebih keren.

"Oh iya, ini payungmu."

Luhan membelalak tak percaya melihat payung yang disodorkan Sehun padanya. Itu bukan payung butut biru langit pemberian Kris! Payung lipat yang disodorkan Sehun berwarna merah, dan masih baru.

"Ini bukan payungku! Payungku warna biru langit."

"Maksudmu payung butut itu? Aku sudah membuangnya. Ini kugantikan dengan yang baru, lebih bagus."

"A…apa? Kau buang? Payungku kau buang?!" Luhan panik, "itu payung kesayanganku! Itu payung yang sangat berarti bagiku, aku selalu menyimpannya meskipun sudah rusak!"

"Itu kan cuma payung yang sudah kuno."

Luhan tidak bereaksi, perutnya melilit membayangkan payung pemberian Kris sudah bergabung dengan sampah-sampah lain di tempat pembuangan.

_Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa kemarin aku harus meminjamkan payung itu padanya !? _

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa menyesal.

"Arraseo, aku salah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau payung butut itu, maksudku payung unik itu, ternyata sangat berarti bagimu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ini aku gantikan dengan yang baru. Aku mohon jangan marah lagi."

Luhan tetap tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Sebagian hatinya jengkel setengah mati pada Sehun, sebagian lagi sedih karena kehilangan barang pemberian Kris. Ia tidak bergeming meskipun Sehun terus membujuknya dengan katakata manis.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mau berjanji, "Baik, gini aja deh…aku janji pulang nanti aku akan mengobrak-abrik tempat sampah untuk mencari payung itu. Kalau perlu aku akan mengendus-ngendus ke semua tempat pembuangan sampah untuk mencarinya." Sehun menggerak-gerakkan lubang hidungnya, lucu.

"Aku pasti akan menemukan payungmu. Nanti kukembalikan."

"Kau harus menemukannya, apapun caranya aku tidak peduli."

"Iya…aku janji."

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa, Luhan mau juga tersenyum cemberut. Sehun lega.

Ia menggengam erat tangan Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Jangan marah lagi ya, aku mau membawamu ke suatu tempat. Kau pasti akan suka."

XXX

Luhan susah payah memanjat tembok tinggi pembatas yang memisahkan taman itu dengan tanah kosong tempatnya berpijak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikeras mau mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Ini namanya bukan masuk, tapi menerobos.

Taman itu sudah ditutup sejak pertengahan bulan lalu, Luhan sendiri tidak pernah datang ke sini sewaktu masih dibuka, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa harus ditutup. Sejak taman itu ditutup, tidak ada seorang pun yang diperkenankan masuk dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mau merawatnya.

Buukk….

Luhan mendarat tidak terlalu mulus di atas dedaunan kering. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun sudah menyusulnya. Ia melompat santai di depan Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa kita harus masuk ke sini? Tempat ini kan sudah ditutup!"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku akan membawamu keliling."

"Kau ini…kenapa sih selalu membawaku ke tempat yang aneh-aneh?

Pertama ke diskotik, lalu ke restoran sarang mafia itu, sekarang malah ke sini! Tolong bawa aku ke tempat yang normal sekali-kali!"

"Tapi tempat ini bagus, yaaa….dulunya sih." Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, "tapi aku jamin kau pasti akan suka. Ayo, aku akan membawamu melihat-lihat."

Sehun meraih tangannya dan mulai membawanya menelusuri taman kosong itu.

Keadaan taman ini tidak terlalu bagus, juga tidak terlalu jelek. Mungkin karena sudah tidak terawat lagi maka taman itu jadi berkesan semerawut. Tapi pohon-pohon rindang masih menaungi sekeliling taman, kokoh tak tergoyahkan seakan-akan mereka akan selalu hidup untuk mengisi kekosongan tempat itu. Cahaya matahari sore menembus pepohonan, samar-samar menampakkan rona merahnya yang indah.

Luhan mengamati beberapa bangku kayu yang kondisinya sudah benar-benar tidak terurus, tertutup ranting dan dedaunan kering. Tapi Luhan sempat tersenyum saat melihat ukiran-ukiran yang pernah digoreskan beberapa pasangan yang kasmaran saat mereka duduk di bangku itu dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa damai. Dihirupnya udara sejuk dalam-dalam, dinikmatinya suara kicauan-kicauan burung yang merdu bak nyanyian sore abadi.

"Aku sering sekali ke taman ini waktu kecil, biasanya aku hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja sambil melamun. Di sana ada danau, kalau sore-sore pasti indah sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa indahnya tempat ini sebelum tempat ini ditutup, heran ya."

Sehun membawanya ke depan danau yang kondisinya tidak terlalu baik. Tapi suasananya begitu damai.

"Kau tahu? Dulu orang-orang bilang kalau kita melempar koin ke danau ini dan meminta permohonan apa saja, pasti akan terkabulkan."

Luhan menoleh padanya, "Dan kau percaya?"

"Tidak."

Keduanya membisu, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba saja?" cetus Sehun tiba-tiba, ia jongkok ke bawah dan mengambil 2 batu kerikil kecil untuk mereka, "tidak ada koin, batu pun jadi. Ayo, mintalah apa saja, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengambil kerikil itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang apa permintaannya.

Hoop! Tanpa aba-aba Sehun melempar kerikil itu jauh-jauh hingga tercemplung ke dalam air danau. Ia tersenyum.

_Aku ingin Luhan mengetahui perasaanku._

Sedetik kemudian Luhan menyusul.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sehun ragu.

Luhan tersenyum misterius, "Rahasia. Siapa tahu nanti kalau aku beritahu jadi tidak bisa terkabulkan lagi." Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

_Aku ingin semua masalahku dengan Tao selesai, aku ingin Kris selalu bahagia, aku ingin segera lulus sekolah dan kuliah di luar._

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian apa?" Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Tempat ini akan menjadi tempat pertemuan kita setiap kali kita saling merindukan. Kalau kau merindukanku, datanglah ke tempat ini. Dan kalau ternyata kita bertemu di sini, berarti ternyata hati kita memang sedang saling merindukan."

"Baik." tapi Luhan ragu apa ia akan pernah merindukan namja itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun menoleh padanya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu. " Sehun tiba-tiba berlari kecil meninggalkannya, kemudian menghilang sebentar.

Luhan menunggunya dengan sabar meskipun ia lebih senang kalau tidak sendirian di tempat sepi ini. Diamatinya riak-riak air danau yang tenang hampir tidak bergerak, kemudian mendongak menatap gumpalan awan kemerahan yang menutupi langit sore.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa memainkan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti, berharap bisa selalu menikmati sore seperti ini.

Lalu ia mendengar derap langkah kaki, ia menoleh dan melihat Sehun kembali padanya sambil membawa setangkai mawar merah liar yang hampir layu. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka, tapi ia senang. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum melihat bunga itu.

Sehun mendekati Luhan sambil membawa mawar itu padanya.

"Sudah hampir layu, tapi tadi aku sudah menelusuri seisi taman ini dan ternyata bunga inilah satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya."

Luhan menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, setengah mati menahan senyum.

"Aku tahu aku memang bukan pacar yang baik, juga bukan yang seperti kau idamkan. Tapi aku sungguh beruntung bisa bersama denganmu saat ini."

_Aku memang si tolol yang beruntung, sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihmu Luhan._

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Luhan terkikik, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak tersenyum terlalu banyak. Mulutnya ditutup lagi sebelum tawanya nanti meledak.

"Kejadian kemarin membuatku sadar sebenarnya kau ini sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tahu mungkin kau tidak merasakan yang sama padaku. Mungkin sekarang kau ada di sini bersamaku tapi hatimu sedang bersama yang lain. Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menyeretmu ke dalam banyak masalah, maafkan aku untuk semuanya tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu terluka. Aku ingin selalu menjagamu.."

Luhan membisu diam. Ia baru sadar Sehun ternyata serius. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja saat ia bertatapan mata dengan Sehun, ia baru menyadari hal-hal kecil dari namja itu yang selama ini yang tidak ia perhatikan, sepasang matanya yang teduh, lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna, hidungnya yang mancung, rambut berantakannya yang tidak terurus.

"Xi Luhan, bolehkah aku selalu bersamamu?"

Ia menyerahkan mawar itu pada Luhan, meski ragu tapi Luhan mau menerimanya. Meskipun sudah hampir layu tapi Luhan terharu, ia belum pernah diberi mawar oleh siapapun. Ia lebih terharu lagi karena Sehun sampai menjelajahi seisi taman ini hanya untuk mencarikannya satu-satunya mawar yang masih hidup.

Saat itu tiba-tiba saja Luhan melupakan semua masalahnya, lenyap tak berbekas meski hanya untuk sementara. Ia lupa masalahnya dengan Tao, ia lupa traumanya akan perkelahian kemarin, ia lupa tentang payung pemberian Kris yang dihilangkan Sehun, ia lupa dengan betapa menyebalkannya Sehun itu.

Yang menari-nari di pikirannya hanyalah detik ini, saat ia meresapi semua keheningan milik mereka.

Entah kenapa Luhan merasa ada yang lain di dadanya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

Saat itulah saat yang tidak akan dilupakan Sehun. Luhan tersenyum padanya untuk pertama kali. Hanya untuknya.

XXX

Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Luhan menekan bel dan menunggu pembantu rumahnya datang membukakan pintu.

"Payungmu pasti akan kutemukan. Nanti besok kukembalikan, kalau perlu malam ini juga."

Meskipun Luhan masih merasa sayang pada payung pemberian Kris, tapi dalam hati ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah itu lagi.

Luhan berdiri salah tingkah di depan Sehun, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana padanya.

Sejak ia tahu isi hati Sehun, ia jadi merasa serba salah, tidak enak, tidak nyaman, tidak tenang.

Ia terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Bukankah selama ini baik dia maupun Luhan terkesan hanya main-main? Bukankah tujuan utama Luhan pacaran dengannya semata-mata hanya untuk melindungi Kris dari kekejaman Tao?

_Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini?_ pikir Luhan.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri . Sebenarnya tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai merasa senang berada di dekat Sehun. Cepat-cepat Luhan menyangkal perasaannya itu karena bayangan Kris masih tetap menari-nari dalam pikirannya.

Selama masih ada Kris di hatinya, ia akan sulit menerima cinta yang baru dari siapapun juga.

"Oh iya….tentang hutang 4 jutamu itu….aku akan meminjamkan uangku untuk sementara."

Sehun tertegun sejenak, "Tidak usah, aku bisa mencari jalan keluar lain."

"Aku bukannya bermaksud menyinggungmu, tapi kalau besok kau tidak bisa melunasi hutang appamu itu, orang-orang itu tidak akan melepaskanmu. Mereka mungkin akan bertindak lebih jauh lagi padamu. Mereka itu mengerikan sekali. Orang kasar itu bilang padaku….."

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan mencari jalan keluar lain. Aku akan baik-baik saja, janji."

"Tapi….bagaimana caranya?"

Sehun mendengar langkah kaki pembantu rumah Luhan yang tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Sehun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang masalahku. Masuklah ke dalam, sampai jumpa lagi besok."

"Tapi Sehun…." Luhan tidak berdaya melihat kepergian Sehun dari tempatnya.

XXX

Sehun memasuki rumah kumuhnya dengan perasaan tidak enak, perasaannya mengatakan ada yang baru saja terjadi di situ. Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ia terkejut melihat Kai sudah berada di dalam rumahnya, sedang menanti kepulangannya.

Lalu ada Appa yang duduk di sana sambil terus tersenyum-senyum memegang secarik kertas.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kai bangkit berdiri begitu melihatnya datang, ia tertawa-tawa girang, "Lihat apa yang baru saja didapat appamu. Kau bebas, Sehun! Kalian sekeluarga sudah bebas dari preman-preman itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Appa mengacung-ngacungkan kertas di tangannya, "Kita baru saja mendapat cek!"

"Cek? Cek apa?!" sedikitpun Sehun tidak merasa tenang, ada yang tidak beres di sini! Ia merebut cek itu dari tangan Appanya. Sebuah blank check, cek kosong yang bebas diisi dengan berapapun jumlah yang mereka inginkan.

Tangannya bergetar saat ia melihat tanda tangan si pemberi cek, dan namanya. Sehun terperangah, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar menahan marah.

"Bagaimana Appa bisa mendapat cek ini!" teriaknya selantang mungkin.

Kai menghampirinya sambil tersenyum, "Waktu kau pergi tadi, Appanya Luhan datang ke sini. Gak nyangka, ternyata dari kemarin dia sudah menyuruh orang-orangnya membuntutimu. "

Appa Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maunya si konglomerat itu, tapi dia terus menanyakan tentangmu."

"Rencanamu berhasil," Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun," appanya Luhan ketakutan setengah mati melihat putrinya dirusak olehmu! Dia membujuk appamu untuk coba bicara padamu , supaya kau mau sedikit memperlakukan putrinya dengan baik dan jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi appamu itu ternyata selicik kau."

Sehun langsung reflek mendorong tubuh kerempeng Kai dengan kasar hingga ia terhunyung hingga jatuh. Kai termangu tak mengerti, dilihatnya Sehun menghampiri appanya sendiri dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang Appa bilang pada orang itu! Apa?!" bentak Sehun tak sabar.

Appa malah tertawa lagi, "Orang itu menyuruh aku bicara baik-baik padamu, agar kau mau menjaga putrinya. Cih! Memangnya aku ini apa? Aku tidak mau mengurusi kisah cintamu, tidak akan! Lalu kubohongi dia, aku membanggakan kau di depannya. Kuceritakan semua tentang masa lalumu, tentang semua teman-teman wanitamu yang kau campakkan satu-persatu."

"Hahaha." Appa tertawa sadis, "seharusnya kau lihat tampang pucat orang itu, dia sampai keringat dingin mendengar semua ceritaku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja otak cerdasku ini berfungsi, aku mengajukan syarat padanya."

"Syarat? Syarat apa!"

"Aku bilang…."

Flashback

"_Aku tidak jamin putraku itu bisa memperlakukan putrimu dengan baik. Bukan salahku, dia memang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, hobi gonta-ganti pacar lalu mencampakkan mereka satu-persatu sesuka hatinya. Dasar anak muda. Aku bahkan pernah dengar dia bicara dengan temannya, dia itu sepertinya memacari putrimu hanya demi uang. Tapi kalau kau memang peduli pada putrimu, Yaaa…rasanya tidak berat bagimu untuk keluar uang sedikit…"_

_Appa Luhan menunduk, kecewa mendengar semua cerita tadi. Hatinya sakit mencemaskan Luhan. "Berapa uang yang kau mau?"_

"_Aku? Aku tidak mau, aku ini orang baik-baik. Tapi putraku itu memang kurang ajar, dia baru bisa berhenti menemui anakmu kalau tujuannya sudah tercapai. Yaaa…untuk ukuran orang seperti dia sih, rasanya 10 juta sudah cukup."_

_Appa Luhan mengeluarkan selembar cek dari balik jas mahalnya._

"_Ehhh…. tunggu, aku tiba-tiba tidak yakin dia mau 10 juta. Rasanya itu tidak bisa memuaskan dia. Tambahkan lagi jadi 15 juta! Tidak….tidak….20 juta mungkin lebih baik! Kau tahu anak muda zaman sekarang kan? Paling suka berfoya-foya, uang sebanyak itu bisa habis dalam waktu yang singkat."_

"_Aku mengerti." Appa Luhan tidak memasukkan jumlah uang yang dimintanya ke dalam lembaran cek itu, ia malah mengosongkannya. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangan dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Appa Sehun._

_Appa Sehun tercengang tak percaya melihat blank check yang disodorkan padanya, cepat-cepat ia menyambarnya._

"_Kau memang orang yang murah hati! Putrimu pasti sangat beruntung! Baik…baik…aku jamin dengan uang sebanyak ini pasti Sehun tidak akan lagi mendekati putrimu. Kau boleh tenang sekarang."_

Flashback End

XXX

"A…apa? KENAPA APPA BILANG ITU PADANYA!" Sehun naik pitam, ia kalap dan menyerbu ke arahnya. Direngutnya kerah baju Appa dengan kasar, "Kenapa appa berbuat ini padaku!"

"Sehun! Kau ini apa-apaan! Sehun, lepaskan!" Kai meraih tubuh sahabatnya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga, "Kau sudah gila ya? Lepaskan appamu!"

Appa Sehun mengap-mengap mencoba menghirup udara dengan rakus saat Kai berhasil menarik Sehun jauh-jauh. Ia melotot marah pada putranya, "ANAK BRENGSEK! KAU MAU MEMBUNUH APPAMU SENDIRI ?"

Sehun mendorong Kai kemudian kembali menerjang Appanya. Lalu secepat kilat direbutnya blank check itu dari tangan Appa. Ia merobek-robek lembaran cek berharga itu dan membuang serpihan-serpihannya hingga terbang berjatuhan di depan mata Appanya.

"Kau….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Aku tidak mau cek ini, dan aku tidak mau menerima apa-apa dari siapapun juga kalau hanya untuk menyuruhku menjauhi Luhan!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?! KAU SUDAH GILA! SINTING!" Appa berlutut dan memungut-mungut serpihan kertasnya sambil terus mengutuk nama Sehun.

Sehun terengah-engah, bahunya turun-naik melihat kegilaan appanya yang begitu diperbudak oleh uang. Darah seakan-akan naik ke kepalanya saat ia mengetahui apa yang sudah dikatakan appanya pada Appa Luhan.

Semuanya hancur berantakan! Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak atau bahkan kalau perlu menghantam kepalanya ke tembok.

Tiba-tiba Sehun berlari keluar meninggalkan mereka semua. Berlari ke mana pun ia mau, hingga nafasnya habis pun ia tidak peduli, biar mampus sekalian.

Kai berlari kencang mengejar Sehun sambil terus meneriaki namanya. Ia baru berhasil menangkapnya saat Sehun jatuh tersungkur kehabisan tenaga.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sehun? Kenapa? Kenapa kau merobek cek itu? Cek itu bisa menolongmu dari semua hutang!" Kai menguncang-guncang bahu Sehun.

"Pergi! Aku tidak mau mendengar semua kata-katamu lagi!" Sehun mendorongnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?! Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah semua rencanamu sudah tercapai? Bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dari yang kita mau!"

"Rencana…." Sehun mengerut keningnya kemudian tertawa pahit sekeras-kerasnya.

Rencananya memang sudah berjalan mulus. Terlalu mulus malahan. Ia tidak pernah mengikutsertakan appanya dalam rencana itu, tapi siapa sangka justru appanya-lah yang paling berjasa mewujudkan semua rencananya. Ironis, itu semua terjadi justru saat Sehun tidak berniat lagi. Ia tidak mau menipu Luhan lagi atau pun merampok uang keluarganya dengan cara kotor.

"Sehun?"

"Aku tidak mau menjalankan semua rencanaku itu, Kai. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau…."

"Tapi kenapa?"

Tatapan Sehun terlihat kosong. Wajahnya menandai betapa terluka hatinya saat ini.

"Kau…..kau jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu?" Kai menelan ludah, "astaga."

"Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, Kai. Aku benar-benar tidak mau…."

"Tapi….tapi kalau hutang itu tidak lunas, kau…kau bisa dihabisi mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli! Mati pun aku tidak peduli!"

Kai kembali menelan ludahnya, perih. Perlahan-lahan ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk lemah di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menatap sosok seorang Sehun yang berbeda, ia bukan lagi Sehun yang dulu, yang bisa dengan santai menyakiti siapapun yang ia mau. Yang begitu arogan, tanpa perasaan dan bisa melepaskan diri dari semua kesalahannya hanya dengan uang dan kekuasaannya.

Tapi Sehun yang ada di hadapannya ini sudah menjadi sosok yang lemah, yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya demi perasaannya pada seorang yeoja.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini, Sehun? Kenapa kau harus jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu? Kenapa?"

Luhan sudah meruntuhkan tembok-tembok keangkuhannya.

XXX

* * *

><p><p>

**TBC**

**Mind To Review**


End file.
